Bunny Kafuu Chino
by Kokorokisses
Summary: Chino Kafuu had a bad day at work so being upset she secretly thought to herself that she would rather be a rabbit like her grandfather and not have to worry about the cafe the Rabbit House. Later she woke up and realized that she was in a rabbit's body like she wished. Later Chino wants to be turned back into a human will her and her friends figure out how to turn her back?
1. Chapter 1

Summary of Story: Chino Kafuu was having a hard day and got stressed out at work. Being upset she secretly thought to herself that she would rather be a rabbit like her grandfather and not have to worry about the business so much and so she could be more free. Later she woke up and realized that she was in a rabbit's body like she wished. Chino freaks out and doesn't know what to do but she wants to become human again. Will Cocoa, Chino and her friends find out how to turn Chino back into a human girl again? Or will she be trapped as a bunny forever like Cocoa thinks would be cute? Reviews are welcomed.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka fanficiton! It's not perfect and I'm not that great of a writer but I thought it would be fun. You are welcome to review and tell me what you think and to give me suggestions but I'm not really trying to become a better writer I'm just writing for fun so if I feel like your suggestion is too hard for me to do I may not do it but I'll consider it. Also please like I said I'm not that great of a writer so please don't say anything bad about it that will just hurt my feelings since I worked really hard on this. But yeah this is my first fanfiction and I saw not many people wrote Gochuumon wa usagi desu ka fanfictions so I decided to write one myself since I really love the anime. Sorry that this is really long but thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 01

It was a very busy day at the Rabbit House. Chino didn't know why but she felt that there were more customers at the cafe than usual. 'Is there some kind of event going on today?' Chino thought as she tried to make several different kinds of coffee at once. She tried to move her hands fast enough but there were still a lot of people complaining that they haven't got their coffee yet. Chino feeling panicked accidentally spilled it. She sighed, 'Now I have to start over...' Chino cleaned up the mess and started making the orders of coffee again.

Rize usually helped her make coffee but she had something else going on so she wasn't there to help her. It was just her and Cocoa. But it might as well have been nobody helping her because Cocoa was so slow at making coffee. She was a lot better off just making bread because that's what she was best at. Chino could see Cocoa was trying her best though and knew she, herself was too but she couldn't figure out why she kept messing up the orders and spilling them. 'I'm usually good at making coffee so why is it different today?' thought Chino almost feeling like she wanted to give up.

Chino finally made the coffee once again and picked them up to serve them but right when she took a step she fell over with the coffee. "Chino-chan!" cried Cocoa running over to help her. "Are you okay?" she grabbed Chino's hands and helped her up carefully.

"I definitely wanna quit today" muttered Chino not being in the best mood at the moment. "Ah! You have the coffee all over you! I'll go get a wash cloth and help you clean it up!" Cocoa exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen. Chino looked up and saw Tippy staring down at her with a worried face. "I'm fine grandpa, don't worry about me." Chino said as she slowly got up. 'I just wish I was a rabbit like you.' she thought as Cocoa came with a wash cloth in her hand and started to help clean her up. "Thank you, Cocoa-san." she said as she went to get new coffee mugs to start over again. "Of course! Leave it to your big sister!" smiled Cocoa giving her a thumbs up. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my sister." sighed Chino.

Once again, Chino made the coffee but this time when she finished she didn't fall but when she looked around for the people who ordered the coffee that she made they were gone. They must have left. "I failed." sighed Chino not knowing what to do with the coffee. She set it next to where she made the coffee. 'I guess I'll have coffee to drink later.'

* * *

Once Chino's busy day was over from work she felt exhausted. She felt like she was going to fall over so she sat down in one of the chairs and tried to catch her breath as she began drinking the coffee that was left over from before. It was cold. 'Disappointing drink for a disappointing day.' she thought.

"Good work Chino-chan!" Cocoa smiled trying to encourage her. "Good work? I messed up several times." said Chino a little annoyed. "You still kept trying though!" Cocoa said trying to be optimistic. 'How can she be happy all the time? Today was a horrible day.' she thought to herself as she started walking to where her room was. "I'm going to bed. Good night Grandpa, Father." both Tippy and her Father nodded to her not saying anything knowing that Chino was not in a good mood right now.

"Chino-chan," whined Cocoa, "You didn't say good night to your big sister!"

Chino just ignored her and quickly closed her door behind her making sure to lock it so Cocoa wouldn't bother her because she knew Cocoa was right behind her when she closed the door. Cocoa tried to open it but couldn't get in. "Ohhh alright. I'll leave you alone. Good night little sister." sighed Cocoa as she could hear her walking away.

Chino laid down on her bed as she cuddled with her stuffed bear she had. "I'm not your little sister." whispered Chino as her eyes got heavy and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night Chino woke up not feeling right. She felt different but not sure how. 'Something's wrong. Something feels... different' she thought. She looked down and instead of seeing a hand she saw a furry paw. "W-What's happening!?" Chino started to freak out so much she thought she was having a panic attack. "W-Why do I have a furry paw!? W-Where's my hand!? W-What's happening!?" She couldn't breathe.

She heard the door quickly unlock and heard it open but everything went black.

She heard a manly voice, "Chino!"

And then a worried feminine voice, "Chino-chan!?"

But those were the last things she heard as she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chino slowly woke up and realized that she was in her room. She felt like she was asleep for a long time. 'What happened last night? I don't remember what happened' she looked to her side and realized Cocoa was next to her. She was sitting in a chair fast asleep. 'I wonder why Cocoa didn't sleep in her own room? Plus how did she get in? I don't remember her having a key. My dad is the only one that has the key.'

Chino tried to reach out to wake up Cocoa but then she realized her arms seemed a lot smaller than before. Then she looked down at her arms and last night came back flooding back into her memory. 'T-That's right. Something really bad happened to me. I've turned into some kind of creature!' she started feeling like she was having another panic attack again she couldn't catch her breath.

"Cocoa-san! Something has happened to me! Please wake up!" Chino panicked so much that she felt paralyzed like she couldn't move. "Cocoa-san! Please! Help!"

"Chino...-chan?" muttered Cocoa as she started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched to help wake herself up. She looked in front of her and instead of seeing Chino she saw a fluffy grey bunny that kind of looked like Tippy on Chino's bed.

"Ah a fluffy bunny. I don't know how you got into Chino's room but come here bunny let me cuddle you!" giggled Cocoa as she picked up the fluffy grey bunny and started snuggling with it. "Cocoa-san, please stop. It's me. Chino."

"Chino-chan? Where is Chino-chan anyways?" Cocoa asked as she scanned the room for her. She thought she heard her but she didn't see her anywhere.

"Cocoa-san! It's me! I'm Chino!" she cried still feeling like she couldn't breathe very well.

"Ah a talking bunny like Tippy! Wait, what? Chino-chan!? What happened to you!?"

"I-I don't know I woke up in the middle of night and my hands were no longer hands anymore!"

Cocoa then realized something. "Oh, now I remember. Dad and I heard you scream last night and we got worried so he unlocked the door and we found you like this but we don't know why."

"Are you alright, Chino?" Chino's dad entered the room while holding Tippy and sat down in another chair next to Cocoa looking like he was a little bit worried. "We found you like this last night and you fainted."

"Good thing you were in your bed." added her grandfather as her Dad put Tippy on the bed with her.

"N-No Dad... I-I'm not okay. Can I please have some water? I-I can't stop shaking and I can't breathe."

"Yes. I'll be right back." Chino's dad got up and left the room to get her some cool water to drink so she could calm down.

"I can't believe this happened to me." Chino felt like she wanted to cry a little bit.

Cocoa stroked Chino's back with her fingers trying to comfort her. "It's okay Chino-chan you're still cute just like you have always been. And don't worry I'll take good care of you. You will be my pet bunny little sister!"

Chino looked at her annoyed, "I am not your pet bunny and I'm not your little sister either..."

Chino's dad came into the room with a bowl of fresh water and put it next to her on the bed. "Really Dad? A pet bowl?" she looked at her Dad hoping that he said he was joking.

"It will be harder for you to drink out of a glass. You won't be able to hold it."

Chino nodded, "Yeah I guess so. Thanks." she put her head near the bowl and starting licking up the water with her tongue. She was really thirsty and the water was helping her calm down and breathe better.

"Ah! So cute!" exclaimed Cocoa. "I need to go get a camera to take a picture!"

"No, Cocoa-san please don't." But Cocoa didn't hear her she already ran off to go grab her camera.

"Dad, Grandpa. Will I be like this forever? Do either of you know if I can be turned back?" Chino asked worriedly. "I don't even know why I changed. I don't understand."

"I don't know Chino." replied her Father really not knowing what to say.

"If I knew how to be turned back I wouldn't be like this. I have no idea." Tippy looked at her sadly knowing she was upset about being turned into an angora rabbit like him. "But the reason I changed into a rabbit was because I wished it."

"Wished it?" Chino repeated. Then she remembered she did wish to be like a rabbit like her grandfather so she wouldn't have to be stressed out that day. "I didn't mean it though grandpa. I was just upset at the time. I didn't want it to actually happen."

Tippy nodded. "That's why you have to be careful what you wish for Chino-chan."

"I found my camera!" sang Cocoa as she ran into the room and started taking pictures of Chino.

"Please don't Cocoa-san..." Chino had always been shy around the camera especially since she didn't smile much and that's what you usually do for pictures. She didn't mind taking pictures herself though, just no selfies.

"Sorry Chino-chan but you're so cute! I wouldn't mind if you were like this forever!"

"No please. Cocoa-san you need to help me get back to being human!" cried Chino. "I don't want to stay like this forever."

Cocoa was surprised. She never seen Chino this upset before. "I'm sorry Chino-chan. Don't worry. I will help bring you back to normal, I promise."

"Thank you, Cocoa-san."

"But first I'm going to snuggle you all I want!" giggled Cocoa cheerfully as she snuggled the bunny Chino.

Chino sighed, "Being a bunny is already hard."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Cocoa had cuddled with Chino for a while she decided to go get dressed for work. It was Sunday so there was no school but everyone still had to work. Well, everyone except for Chino. Chino just sat there on the bed not knowing what to do with herself. She sat on the bed just staring into space.

'So this is what bunnies do...' she thought. 'But I feel so useless just sitting here I wish I could do something.' As soon as she thought that...

"Chino-chan!" Cocoa sang as she opened the door into Chino's room once again. "I thought you would be lonely without your big sister so I came back!"

'I need to lock that door again but I can't as long as I'm a bunny.' thought Chino sighing. She wasn't lonely she just didn't know what to do. "I want to help, Cocoa-san." She knew she probably couldn't being a bunny rabbit but she wanted to at least see if she could do something useful for the Rabbit House.

Chino heard a fit of laughter come out of Cocoa, "Then it really would be the Rabbit House!" Cocoa held her stomach tight trying not to laugh but it didn't work. Cocoa couldn't control her giggles.

Chino looked at Cocoa annoyed. Chino understood why it was funny but... "Of course it would be absurd for a rabbit to help as a barista, but I feel like I need to do something. I feel like I need to try."

Cocoa laughed so much she had a little tear come out of her eye. She wiped it away, tried to relax her laughter, nodded and gave Chino a reassuring smile trying to encourage her, "Yes! Do your best Chino-chan!"

"Are you and Chino ready to start?" Rize had just walked into the room and began searching the room for Chino. "Where is Chino-chan anyways? Is she getting dressed?"

"Oh, Rize-chan... well... about that..."

* * *

"What!? Chino-chan turned into a rabbit!?" Rize was shocked to hear the whole story of what happened last night.

"Yeah, we're not really sure how to turn her back. But she's adorable like this anyways, right!?" Cocoa snuggled bunny Chino as Chino was once again very annoyed, both that she was a rabbit and Cocoa was snuggling her a lot more than usual.

"Uh... guess so. Chino doesn't look too happy about it though."

Chino shook her head, "I'm not. I want to be human again."

"Hopefully there's a way to do that." Rize started to walk out of the room. "It's time to start working now so we will be at work Chino-chan."

"Wait! Take me with you!" Chino cried. "I don't want to just sit on this bed all day!"

"But you're just a bunn-"

"Yes! Work with us Chino-chan!" interrupted Cocoa as she picked Chino up and took her to the entrance of the Rabbit House.

Rize looked confused. "I guess she can try?"

* * *

Chino was at the counter where they usually made coffee with Rize like usual. The only difference now was Chino was a bunny sitting right next to Tippy. Chino was having problems making the coffee. It seemed like it was about the hundredth time that she spilled the coffee.

'Great. I can't make coffee as a human and definitely not as a bunny.' but Chino was trying the best she could do.

"Chino-chan I'm sorry but you can't be spilling the coffee all the time." said Rize as she was making latte art. "Maybe you should find something else you can do."

"What can I do Rize-san? I'm a bunny." Chino sighed feeling disappointed in herself.

"I'm not sure. But hopefully we can find something."

"Oh! I know! I know!" Cocoa said excitedly almost jumping up and down, "Maybe Chino-chan can tell us people's orders!"

"Ah that's a good idea Cocoa-chan!"

Chino nodded. "That might work actually."

"We will just have to make a sign that says to order at the cash register maybe."

"I'll make the sign!" Cocoa volunteered. "I'll just have to get some paper and some markers real quick."

"Alright, you do that. I will keep making coffee."

"I hope this works." sighed Chino hoping that maybe she wouldn't be useless.

* * *

Cocoa made the sign very colorful and had "Tell the bunnies your order!" written on it with two bunnies that Cocoa drew that looked a lot like Chino as a bunny and Tippy. "I'm done!" giggled Cocoa as she set it down on the counter where the cash register was. "I'll just set it here."

"Good work Cocoa-chan!"

"I hope this will be fine." said Chino as Cocoa set Chino and Tippy together by the sign.

"It will be fine." reassured her grandfather.

A young girl walked up to Chino and Tippy and told them her order. "I would like to have a blue mountain coffee please." she spoke shyly.

"One blue mountain coffee, Rize-san." said Chino repeating the order. She was glad that she could actually do something useful in the current state that she was in.

"Got it!" Rize immediately started making the order as quickly as she could.

Chino continued to repeat everyone's order to Cocoa and Rize until the day was completely done. That was all she could do but at least she could do something.

"Good work, Chino-chan!" Rize smiled as she softly patted Chino on the head.

Chino sighed, "Even though I've been sitting all day and I'm still a bunny I'm quite tired." Suddenly a gurgle came from Chino's tummy. Cocoa and Rize's stomach's decided to make a noise too.

"We should probably get something to eat."

"Yeah." Chino and Cocoa agreed.

* * *

"Maybe we can make curry tonight for all three of us!" Cocoa's mouth watered as she thought of a nice pot of sweet and spicy curry.

"That's fine for us two, but it wouldn't be good for Chino-chan." Rize replied.

"Huh? Why not?" Cocoa was confused. "It has vegetables in it."

"Yes, but would you really give something spicy to a bunny?"

Cocoa sighed, "No I guess not."

Rize patted her on the back. "The two of us can have curry but we need to get some bunny food for Chino-chan."

"Roger! Let's go get bunny food for Chino-chan then!" Cocoa immediately left for the door.

"Do we need to get something for you Tippy? I just realized we never feed you." Rize asked before she started walking towards the door too.

Tippy smiled. "It's fine. My son takes good care of me."

"Oh, okay well. We'll be off then."

"See you later."

* * *

Cocoa and Rize walked to the pet store and found bunny pellet food and hay in the bunny aisle. "Rize-chan, do bunnies really eat hay?" asked Cocoa pointing to the bag of hay that was next to the pellet food.

"Yeah I guess they do. I never had a bunny before but I guess that's what they eat since it's here in the bunny aisle. If you want, I can pay for the pellets and you could pay for the hay."

"Sure!" Cocoa grabbed the hay and Rize took the bunny pellet food and proceeded to wait in the line to pay for it. "I hope Chino-chan likes this."

"She should. She is a bunny after all."

Cocoa smiled, "That's true."

After they bought Chino some bunny food they walked to the grocery store and bought the ingredients for their curry and started walking home to the Rabbit House.

"We're back!" happily exclaimed Cocoa as they came in through the door.

"Welcome back." greeted Chino's Dad and Tippy.

"I'll start making the curry. Here, you can give Chino-chan her food." Rize said as she took the bunny food out of the bag and gave it to Cocoa.

"Okay, I'll help you make the curry once I feed Chino-chan."

"That's fine." Rize walked back into the kitchen with the ingredients and started cooking the curry.

"Chino-chan, I got some food for you." sang Cocoa as she entered Chino's room.

"Welcome back Cocoa-san." Chino was sitting on the bed looking a little bored. She saw the bag of hay and got confused. "What is the hay for?"

"Bunnies eat hay apparently. Oh! I forgot to get a bowl for you to put your food in. I'll go get one!"

Chino stared at the hay in the bag and kind of felt like she was going to be sick. 'I have to eat hay?' she thought. 'I never ate hay before... Kind of don't want to.'

"Sorry for the wait!" Cocoa brought the bowl into the room and set it on the bed. "Do you want to eat here?"

"Yeah. That's fine." nodded Chino not sure if she wanted to eat this bunny food or not.

"Okay, here you go. Eat up!" Cocoa poured some of the bunny pellets and mixed the hay in her bowl. She made sure not to put all of it in so Chino would have some left overs for another day.

'I feel like I'm going to be sick...' thought Chino as she watched Cocoa pour the hay and bunny pellets into her bowl.

"I'm going to help Rize-san with the curry. If you need me just call me."

"O-Okay." said Chino still staring at the food in front of her. She stared at it for a while until she eventually gave into the hunger and ate a little taste of it.

"I never thought I would be eating bunny food but it's actually not that bad." Chino continued to nibble onto the pellets and little bits of hay. She then heard a sound and looked at the door and saw Cocoa was actually secretly taking pictures of her eating.

"Cocoa-san! I thought you were going to help Rize-san!" Chino exclaimed feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Chino-chan! But you just looked so cute eating I couldn't help it!" giggled Cocoa. "I'm going to eat curry with Rize-chan now, I'll be back later!"

"That Cocoa-san..." sighed Chino as she continued eating her meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After everyone ate, Rize went home since it was getting late and Cocoa decided to get ready for bed. On the way to the bathroom Cocoa found Chino's Dad and Tippy working at the bar. "Are you and Chino going to go to bed?" he asked. "It's getting a little late."

Cocoa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're going to go to bed now."

"Do you have a cage for Chino to sleep in? Because bunnies have some umm..." he didn't know how to explain it. "problems after they eat I guess."

"It's okay! Chino-chan doesn't need a cage. I'm going to sleep in bed with my sweet little bunny sister." smiled Cocoa happily as she thought of cuddling with cute bunny Chino.

"Well okay then. Have a good night's sleep then."

"Good night!" Cocoa continued her way to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and get into her pajamas and go to bed. Once she had her pajamas on she came into Chino's room and found Chino already fast asleep in her bed.

'She's especially cute when she's asleep.' thought Cocoa as she crawled into bed with her. She put her hand on Chino softly but made sure not hard enough to wake her up. "Good night Chino-chan." she sleepily said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When morning came Cocoa slowly opened her eyes and saw bunny Chino in front of her. "Good morning Chino-chan." greeted Cocoa sleepily. She still wasn't fully awake yet so she rubbed her eyes to help her wake up.

"I'm sorry Cocoa-san... I didn't mean to." Chino blushed slightly apologizing.

"Didn't mean to what Chino-chan?" asked Cocoa still trying to wake up.

"Look around." sighed Chino quite embarrassed.

Cocoa looked around in the bed and saw these little brown balls all around them. "What are these?" asked Cocoa confused.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" asked Chino annoyed "Figure it out Cocoa-san."

Cocoa thought about it for a while trying to figure out where these mysterious brown balls came from. She realized the brown balls had a little bit of odor to them and that's when she figured it out. "Chino-chan, did you poop?"

"Obviously." Chino looked away still very embarrassed that she did such a thing.

"Don't worry Chino-chan! We'll clean it up!" smiled Cocoa remaining positive.

Cocoa found a hand held vacuum and sucked up all the little brown balls until there were none no more. Chino jumped a little bit surprised because she didn't know Cocoa was going to get a vacuum. "Don't worry Chino-chan, I won't hurt you." Chino didn't see anything and just sat there watching her clean up the bed since she didn't know what else she could do.

After vacuuming up all the poop she realized the poop didn't really stain the bed. "Ah I don't have to do laundry after all." Cocoa was happy about that because she really didn't want to do laundry.

"I'm sorry Cocoa-san." Chino was still embarrassed and probably would be embarrassed for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry, Chino-chan. Your big sister cleaned up all the poop for you!"

"It's even more embarrassing when you say it like that."

Cocoa looked over at the clock and saw it was almost time for class. "Oh no! I gotta go Chino-chan I'll see you when I get home!"

"W-Wait, Cocoa-san! After school can you go by my school and tell them that I'm sick?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't think about that. Sure! Leave it to your big sister!" Cocoa smiled as she quickly left to go to class.

Chino sighed, "I wish I didn't have to rely on her so much it's embarrassing. But I can't do anything the way that I am now..."

* * *

On the way to walking to school Cocoa saw Chiya was walking ahead of her. "Chiya-chan!" called out Cocoa trying to get her attention so she would stop walking.

"Ah Cocoa-chan, good morning." greeted Chiya with a small smile.

"Good morning! I'm glad that I saw you ahead of me." giggled Cocoa a little bit.

"Yeah. How have you and Chino-chan been doing lately?"

"Well..." Cocoa didn't know exactly how to say that Chino turned into a rabbit. "You know how Chino-chan's grandfather got turned into a rabbit?"

Chiya nodded looking a little bit confused.

"Chino-chan got turned into a rabbit like him."

"Oh dear." laughed Chiya she thought it was funny.

Cocoa was a little shocked but laughed with her, "I thought you would be more surprised!"

"I just can't help but laugh, it's a little silly. I bet Chino-chan is cute though."

"Chino-chan is super cute!" gushed Cocoa, "I kind of want her to stay like that but Chino-chan wants to know how to be turned back."

"Hmm. Well maybe all of us should get together and try to figure it out sometime. Maybe after school I can stop by Ama Usa An and bring Sharo-chan to the Rabbit House at your break time."

"That's a good idea! Oh!" Cocoa looked at the time on her watch. It was almost time for class. "We better hurry to class or we will be late!" Cocoa grabbed Chiya's hand quickly as they both ran to get to class on time."

* * *

After school when Cocoa's classes ended she made her way over to Chino's school like she had promised. She never been to Chino's school before so she was a little afraid that she would get lost. Then she came across a teacher walking down the hall towards her.

"Umm excuse me, do you know where Chino Kafuu's class is at by any chance?" she asked.

The teacher smiled. "Yes, I am her teacher." she then frowned "Is something wrong? Chino-chan wasn't in class today I noticed."

"Chino-chan is really sick right now and I don't know when she will be back in class so I came to let you know."

"Ah, that's too bad. Well I'll give you her homework that she can do for a few weeks until she gets better is that okay?"

"Yes! I live with Chino-chan, I'm her big sister so you can leave them to me!"

"Really? Chino-chan never talked about having a sister." The teacher walked in the classroom and got out a big stack of papers and put them together. "But that is good that she has such a dependable big sister. I have to go now but here is all her homework for a few weeks. I hope Chino-chan feels better soon." said the teacher as she started walking away down the hall again.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to give them to her!" called out Cocoa before the teacher left.

'Now time to go home.' Cocoa thought as she started walking home to the Rabbit House.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that this took forever to write and upload. I was really busy this past few weeks and didn't really have time to write. I'm sorry if this story seemed rushed too but I wanted to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy the story anyways! Thank you for being patient. I'm going to try to update as much as possible but my birthday is coming up and I'm going to an anime convention soon so it may take me a little bit to update to Chapter 6. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

"I'm home!" called out Cocoa as she entered Chino's room and put Chino's homework on one of her desks. "I got your homework! The teacher was really nice, she gave you homework that is for a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Cocoa-san." Chino was sitting on the bed with a bored expression. "Let's go to work. Rize's already out there, I think."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice her."

"Probably because you're ditzy. I'm pretty sure Rize-san's there. She's always there before us."

Cocoa giggled a little bit. "Yeah, that's true!"

"Let's go so we don't make her wait."

"Roger!" Cocoa picked up Chino and went to the front of the Rabbit House. Like Chino said, Rize was already there making latte art.

"Welcome home, Chino-chan. Cocoa-chan." Rize looked up and greeted them with a small smile.

"Were you really there the whole time!?" Cocoa was surprised.

"Yup. I was right here." Rize laughed. She didn't seem to mind Cocoa's ditzyness. She worked with her long enough to know Cocoa didn't do it on purpose so there was no reason to take it personally. Cocoa sat Chino by the sign that she had made for people to order. That was all Chino could really do for now. Chino couldn't pick up coffee bag beans and make coffee for people like she could before.

"Oh, I almost forgot to get into my uniform I'll be right back!" exclaimed Cocoa as she hurried to the changing room.

"And there she is being ditzy again." whispered Chino to herself.

After Cocoa got dressed and came back they all worked hard and did their best. Cocoa made bread, made some coffee and brought it to people, and gathered the coffee beans in the sacks they came in. Rize made several really good latte art like usual and asked people how everything was and all the feedback came back positive. And lastly Chino took everyone's orders. They worked until they realized that it was break time.

"Time to take a break." Rize called out and then sighed feeling tired from all the work she did.

"Chino-chan, are you hungry?" asked Cocoa as she put some bunny pellet food and some hay in front of her.

Bunny Chino nodded. "Yes thank you, Cocoa-san." She started nibbling on the hay in front of her.

"Ahhh! So cute!" squealed Cocoa "I'll never get tired of seeing Bunny Chino happily eating!"

Chino just kept eating and ignored her acting like she wasn't there watching her. She was very hungry. It was lunch time after all.

"What about me?" asked Tippy sadly while he watched her grand daughter eat in front of him.

"I will share with you grandfather." Chino nudged some of the food pellets and hay over near him with her head.

"Thank you Chino-chan, you are my kind grand daughter after all."

"Tippy you're cute when you eat too!" Cocoa was having so much fun watching the bunnies eat.

"Aw you're so kind too, Cocoa-chan." blushed Tippy as Cocoa happily pet him while he ate.

"Oh! By the way, Chiya-chan and Sharo-chan are coming over right now." Cocoa just said naturally like it was no big deal.

"What? You should have told us sooner!" Rize exclaimed. "I had no idea they were coming!"

Cocoa just laughed a little. "Sorry, sorry."

"Hello everyone." greeted Chiya, she had already let herself in and Sharo was along with her.

"Chiya-chan! Sharo-chan! Hello!" greeted back Cocoa.

"She just told us you guys were coming right now." Rize was a little annoyed.

Chiya laughed a little bit, "That's Cocoa-chan for you."

"So where's Chino-chan?" asked Sharo looking around for her.

Cocoa picked up bunny Chino, "Chino-chan's over here."

"Ehhhhh!? A rabbit! You got a new rabbit!? B-B-But where's Chino-chan!?" exclaimed Sharo. She was always really nervous around rabbits and was confused of how that was Chino-chan.

"Guess you didn't tell her, huh Chiya-chan?" asked Rize noticing how nervous Sharo was.

"Oops." Chiya laughed a little as she lightly hit herself on the head. "I forgot to tell her."

"T-Tell me what!?" Sharo was still in shock not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Everyone sat down together and Cocoa, Rize, and Chiya explained Chino's situation to Sharo and how she was a bunny now and that they were meeting so they could all brainstorm together ideas of how to return Chino back to her human form permanently. Chino also explained how Tippy was her grandfather and that the same thing had happened to him a long time ago.

"Oh, I see. I didn't realize." Sharo was still a little nervous even though she knew that, that bunny was Chino. She felt bad that she was nervous for that reason.

Cocoa looked at the clock and realized that she probably should make something for everyone to eat since it was lunch time. "I'm going to bake bread for everyone I'll be right back!" Cocoa went into the back to prepare bread for everybody.

"I can make coffee for everyone too, if everyone wants it." volunteered Rize.

"That sounds nice. I'd like some." smiled Chiya as she raised her hand in the air.

'Oh no I can't drink coffee.' thought Sharo. 'I have to say something.'

"U-Umn... senpai." is what all came out of her mouth but Rize didn't seem to hear her.

"Okay coffee for everyone then. I'll come back with it." Rize went to the place where she usually made the coffee and started working on it.

'I couldn't say it. I get so nervous with senpai I can never tell her exactly what I want.' thought Sharo sadly. 'But at least she's making me something so that's nice.'

"Do you want to help me write down some ideas, Sharo-chan?" asked Chiya breaking Sharo out of her own thoughts. She had brought a pen and paper along with her.

"Sure." nodded Sharo. "I can't really think of anything at the moment though."

"Hmm... I had one idea. Not sure if it will work though. Anko is a boy so maybe like in the fairy tales Anko can kiss Chino-chan and maybe the spell will disappear." Chiya wrote 'Anko kissing Chino-chan' on the piece of paper.

"K-Kiss!?" panicked Chino. She never kissed anything or anyone in her whole life.

"I don't think that will work Chiya-chan... and it's probably not even a spell." Sharo thought the idea was ridiculous and was pretty sure it wouldn't work.

"Nobody is kissing my little sister!" Cocoa was back with the bread and had heard what Chiya was talking about.

"Ah, come on Cocoa-chan. It's worth a try. Do you have any other ideas?" asked Chiya.

"No. Not really... but I don't like the idea of someone kissing my sweet little sister..." Cocoa put the bread on plates and placed it in front of everyone. Well, everyone except Chino. Bread would make Chino sick.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Here is everyone's coffee." Rize was back and set a cup of coffee in front of everyone.

"U-Um... Rize-senpai I uh..." Sharo was trying to tell her she didn't want coffee but it was something Rize had made so she gave up. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Rize smiled not thinking about what coffee does to Sharo.

"Please tell me you have a different idea, Cocoa-san." Chino didn't like the idea of kissing another rabbit. She never really want to ever kiss anyone espeically not at her age.

"No, I really have no idea. Sorry Chino-chan." Cocoa sighed feeling defeated.

"Rize-san. What do you think?" asked Chino.

"About what?" Rize didn't hear Chiya's idea.

"About k-kiss..." Sharo tried to explain to Rize but she got shy just saying the word kiss and started to imagine her kissing Rize and started blushing so she decided not to say anything.

Chiya realized Sharo was really forcing herself to say it so she decided to tell Rize. "I always read in fairy tales that when the prince kissed a princess the spell would wear off maybe it's something like that. So maybe Anko could kiss Chino and it could break the spell!" Chiya was really excited about her idea.

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"How could you, Rize-san." Chino felt like she wanted to hide and not ever come out. She didn't like this idea of Chiya's.

"I can bring Anko over next time and see if it works." offered Chiya.

"Well... I can't really think of anything else. So I'm sorry Chino-chan but we gotta try." said Cocoa not liking the idea very well but thought maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Hopefully I don't die..." sighed Chino.

Sharo stared at her coffee thinking she should drink it but didn't want to get so hyper especially not in front of Rize. Rize noticed that she wasn't drinking it and thought maybe something was wrong. "Is your coffee too cold, Sharo-chan?"

"N-No! It's perfect Rize-senpai. Everything you make is wonderful! I'll drink it!" Sharo quickly drank the coffee all at once. She didn't want to waste something that Rize had made for her.

"Glad you like it." smiled Rize towards Sharo. Sharo saw her smile and blushed heavily. 'Rize-senpai's smile is wonderful.' she thought to herself.

"Does anyone have any other ideas?" asked Chino hoping someone would come up with something else other than her kissing Anko.

"Hmm..." Rize tried to think of something but couldn't think of anything. "No, sorry Chino-chan. But if I do think of something then I will let everyone know."

"We should meet every once in a while and think of ideas." suggested Chiya.

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Cocoa. "And then everyone can hang out more often."

"Yes! Good idea! Then I can see Rize-senpai!" sang Sharo as she jumped up and down. She was hyper because of the coffee she drank and couldn't contain herself. She always acted like a happy drunk when she drank coffee. 'Oh no, I said that in front of Rize-senpai! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!' she thought in her head when she realized what she said.

"That would be fun." smiled Rize agreeing.

'Senpai is so nice. She didn't think I was weird or anything. I'm so glad!' thought Sharo.

"Well, we only have one idea but your break is almost done so we better get going. I'll bring Anko over tomorrow and we will see if it will work. See you tomorrow." Chiya waved as she dragged the happy drunk Sharo out of the Rabbit House with her.

"Okay, bye Chiya-chan! Sharo-chan!" called out Cocoa as she waved good bye as well.

Rize waved good bye towards Sharo and Chiya and walked back to where she was making more coffee. "Time to go back to work."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really sorry if there was actually someone who was waiting for me to update this chapter. I get very busy at times and find myself not having a enough time to write but I promise even though I won't add chapters right away I will update the chapters to my stories eventually and I promise that I will always finish them. So it may take a while for me to finish this story but I promise to keep updating it but I do apologize if people were waiting. I got busy with my birthday and I recently got a job so that means I'll be even more busy than usual but I will eventually update the next chapters so please be patient. But thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it and hope my story entertains you even if it's just a little bit. Also sorry if my chapters seem pretty short and some long. I just feel like I need to end it when there is a opportunity for me to end it. But anyways I hope you enjoy them no matter how short or long they are. Thank you very much!

Chapter 6

Everyone continued working together until it slowly became dark outside and was night time. "Ugh, I'm so tired!" sighed Cocoa stretching her arms out above her head feeling exhausted.

Rize decided to stretch too she felt just as tired, "Yeah it's that time already. Well, I'm going to head on home. I'll see you two tomorrow." Rize waved to both of them before she left the Rabbit House.

"Hey Cocoa-san... Don't get too excited but I need help with something." said Chino knowing she was probably going to get really excited.

Cocoa jumped up as soon as she heard the word 'help.' "Yes Chino-chan!?" There were stars in Cocoa's eyes. "What does my cute little bunny sister need help with?"

"Just when I said not to be excited..." Chino muttered to herself. "Can you bring me to my homework? I need help with it. Especially since I cannot hold a pencil."

"Of course!" Cocoa scooped up Chino into her hands and brought her to her room and set her where her homework was at. "Wait right here until I get a pencil and then we can start on your homework." Cocoa hummed a little as she turned around and left the room to find a pencil.

'She's always so cheerful.' thought Chino to herself as she waited for Cocoa to come back. 'How could she get so excited about homework?'

"I'm baaack~" sang Cocoa as she entered the room with a pencil and sat down at the table. "So which homework should we start on?" Cocoa realized that she had several subjects to do. English, Math, History, and Science.

"Well Math is due tomorrow so we should probably do that."

"Well let's start with that then." Cocoa flipped to the pages where her mathematics was at and recognized that she knew all of the answers.

Chino stared at the first problem trying to figure it out. Cocoa realized Chino was glaring at the first problem.

"Need help?" Cocoa asked.

Chino continued to glare at the problem and didn't really want to have help but then she realized she needed it and looked at Cocoa with a sad expression and nodded her head.

"No problem, leave it to your big sister!" Cocoa started to write out how to do the problem. Chino watched as Cocoa explained each problem to her and started to understand more of what she was confused about. Before she knew it they were both done with her math problems.

"Ah I'm tired" sighed Cocoa laying down on the bed, "but it was fun helping you Chino-chan. Math is my best subject."

"Yeah I know. I'm a little tired too..." said Chino as her eyes tried to fight the sleepiness she was feeling.

"Oh yeah I forgot to take a bath today. Do you want to take a bath with me, Chino-chan?"

Chino sleepily opened her eyes. "Who takes a rabbit into the bath with them?"

"Please? Chino-chan? I won't let you drown, promise."

"Mmm... I guess so."

"Yay! Let's go Chino-chan!" Cocoa picked bunny Chino up and brought her to where the bathroom was.

Chino was too tired to care. Once Cocoa started the warm running water Chino felt the temperature in the room began to get warmer that she was immediately relaxed. Cocoa took her clothes off and picked up Chino and started to get into the bathtub while the water was running.

"Okay Chino-chan I'm going to put you in the water." announced Cocoa as she gently held Chino in the palm of her hands and letting her feet touch the surface of the warm water careful not to put her too deep in. Chino was relaxed but she still woke up and realized she was in the bathtub.

"Does it feel good, Chino-chan?" asked Cocoa with a smile as Chino looked up at her.

Chino nodded. "Yeah just don't put any soap on me."

"Aww why not?" Cocoa pouted a little bit since she secretly wanted to massage some soap onto bunny Chino.

"I don't know if soap is good for rabbits."

"Well okay. I need to wash myself though. Oh I know! Let me get a bowl for you to soak in the warm water while I wash myself. I'll be right back!" Cocoa sat Chino on the side of the tub as she got out to get a bowl for Chino to sit in.

"Uhh... I'm still sleepy." muttered Chino trying not to fall asleep still.

"I'm back. Here you go Chino-chan." Cocoa filled the bowl with a little bit of warm water and sat Chino in it. Chino felt the warm water on her feet and couldn't help it. She was so relaxed that she couldn't fight being sleepy anymore so she gave in.

Before she knew it she opened her eyes again gaining consciousness and felt something gently scratching her back. "Oh you're awake again Chino-chan." Chino looked up and realized Cocoa was brushing her back. "You must be sleepy." Cocoa giggled thinking that was so cute.

"Where did you get the brush?" asked Chino.

"This is my own brush but the next time I go to the pet store I'll buy a bunny brush just for you."

"You really don't have to spend money on me just because I'm a bunny."

"It's okay." Cocoa giggled again. "It's kind of fun buying things for my bunny little sister."

Chino looked down a little sadly, "Well hopefully I won't be like this forever."

"You won't. I promise that I will find a way to change you back." Cocoa gave Chino a reassuring smile to cheer her up. "I'll definitely find a way. That's why we have Chiya and Sharo to help us come up with different ideas. There has to be some way."

Even though Chino thought Cocoa was an airhead at times. What she said really comforted Chino. "Thank you, Cocoa-san."

"Yup! Well I dried you all off and brushed your fur and I'm just as sleepy as you so we will go to bed now." Cocoa sat Chino on one of the pillow's in her bed and Cocoa walked around to the other side where the other pillow was and crawled into the other side of the bed.

"Are you going to sleep in my bed for now on?" asked Chino a little annoyed.

"But you're such a little bunny and this bed is so big and I want to fall asleep with my cute little bunny sister."

Chino sighed. "Fine. But when I am back to my human self I'm sleeping alone."

"That's fine." Cocoa gave a little laugh and closed her eyes. She really was sleepy and Chino was too. "Good night, Chino-chan."

Chino closed her eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep too. "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chino didn't know how but she found herself sitting at a desk in her own classroom at school. 'Have I finally turned back human?' she thought as she looked down at her human hand. It was a human hand finally not a paw. Was it real? Everything seemed real and both her friends Megumi and Maya were sitting next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked with a concerned look on her face. Chino broke out of her own thoughts and shook her head.

"No. Everything is fine." Chino reassured.

"That's good. Class is about to start." Megumi smiled, "Did you remember your math homework? It's due today."

"Yeah I should have it with me." Chino looked through her bag that she always carried with her to school. She looked all through her bag and flipped through the pages in her bag when she suddenly realized they weren't in there. "Oh no... Why is it not in here? I should have it with me." Chino became nervous. She never forgot things much before.

Then she heard the teachers voice. "Did you forget your homework Kafuu-san?"

Chino woke up in a gasp and was confused of where she was at first but then realized it was just a dream. She saw she was in her bed and noticed she had bunny paws once again and sighed disappointed. 'I really thought I was human again...' she thought.

She then saw some papers spread out on the table as well as something which looked like a sticky note next to it. Chino hopped closer to the edge of the bed to see if she could read it since the table was close to the bed. She made sure not to fall off the bed. It was the sheet that she read before that said the dates of what homework was due then she remembered her dream again. "That's right Math is due today! I forgot to ask Cocoa-san to send it in the mail way before hand!" exclaimed Chino "I even told her it would be due today."

Then she remembered that there was a sticky note next to the homework dates. It had Cocoa's writing on it. It read "Good morning Chino-chan! I already went to school but I did not forget that your Math homework is due today I made sure to bring it with me and drop it off at your school on the way to my school so don't worry everything will be alright! Have a good day!" and then it had a little heart and had Cocoa's name.

"That's good." Chino gave a sigh of relief. "I guess she can be reliable at times after all."

* * *

As Cocoa said she was going to do, on the way to going to her own school she stopped at Chino's school and got out the papers to turn them in to Chino's teacher. She almost got lost at first but then she remembered the hall where she found Chino's teacher before and decided to look into the classrooms around that area. She saw a woman with long black hair and recognized that it was her. When Cocoa walked in the room she noticed her and smiled. "Ah, Chino-chan's older sister. How are you doing?"

"Hello! I'm doing just fine. Here is Chino's math homework that is due today." Cocoa held out the papers to give to Chino's teacher.

"Thank you very much, but you really didn't need to walk all the over here just for that."

"Well, we kind of forgot to send it ahead of time" Cocoa gave out a nervous giggle.

"I understand. Thank you for bringing it here for Chino-chan. Is Chino-chan doing any better?"

"Oh uh... no. Chino's still feeling pretty bad. I'm not sure when she will get better." Cocoa was a little nervous and didn't really want to tell Chino's teacher the real truth that Chino was actually a bunny and that's why she couldn't go to school.

"That's too bad. Poor thing. Well I hope she feels better soon. I must be going now. Thanks for bringing her homework."

"Of course, anything for my little sister!" called out Cocoa cheerfully before leaving the room. Then she continued her way to her own school.

* * *

Cocoa ran the rest of the way to her school hoping not to be too late. But she safely got to her school and got into her class just fine. She usually ran into Chiya when she walked to school but because she had to go to Chino's school to hand in the paper first, she was a little later than usual. She did say hi to her when she got to her class but didn't really get to talk to her much until lunchtime. They found a place to sit in the cafeteria and sat next to each other.

"I didn't see you walking to school this morning like I usually do." said Chiya as she started to open up her bento lunch box so she could eat. "Did something come up that was important?" she seemed to have a little worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing too big, I just needed to drop off Chino-chan's homework since Chino-chan can't do it herself." Cocoa opened up her bento too.

"Oh I see. I'm sure Chino-chan really appreciates you doing that for her."

"Yeah I'm probably going to be doing that for a while until we figure out how to bring Chino-chan back to her normal self." Cocoa brought out her chopsticks that she had with her and started eating her rice. Chiya started eating some of her bento too.

"I'm guessing she's still a bunny then."

Cocoa nodded. "Yeah for now, but we'll figure it out eventually."

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll bring Anko and Sharo over later today during your break at the Rabbit House."

The bell rang indicating that the next class was about to start and that their lunch break was over. Cocoa and Chiya were already done eating their lunch and immediately started putting their bento lunch boxes away. "Shall we go to class now?" asked Chiya with a smile. Cocoa gave a smile back and nodded. "Yeah let's go."

* * *

Rize and Cocoa were working hard like usual and doing what they usually do but Cocoa was looking at the clock every now and then. She was happy and a little excited that Anko and Chiya and Sharo were coming over to play but then she remembered that Anko was going to have to kiss her precious little sister and then her feelings turned a little sour.

She was excited but not really excited. It was more like excited but anxious. She didn't like the idea of anything or anyone kissing Chino but then she thought it wouldn't be so bad if Chino really did turn back to her normal self because that's what Chino really wanted. Cocoa didn't know how to feel. She had a mix of feelings but she still looked at the clock a lot and counted down until it was finally their break time.

"It's break time." announced Rize as she was finishing up cleaning a coffee mug.

"Okay!" called out Cocoa as she walked over to Chino. "Chino-chan, how are you doing?"

"I'm a little hungry." Chino's stomach growled a little bit.

"Ah I'm sorry. I forgot to feed you something before I left didn't I? I'll be right back I'll bring some of your food."

"Please do." Chino said as Cocoa went back to Chino's bedroom to get some of her food and bring her food bowl.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Chino-chan." Cocoa came back with her food and set it in front of Chino. Chino immediately started to dig in to the food. 'Guess she was more hungry than what she said.' thought Cocoa. 'She still so cute when she eats though.'

"Hello Cocoa-chan." Chiya was already next to her holding Anko in her arms. Sharo was there as well.

"Chiya-chan, Sharo-chan hello. I didn't realize that you got here."

"Yeah we just got here." smiled Chiya. Sharo wasn't really paying attention. All her attention was on Rize. Sharo wanted to talk to her but she wasn't sure what to say so she just kept her distance for a while until she knew what exactly to say. Rize was the real reason she wanted to go to the Rabbit House.

Chiya walked over to the starving bunny Chino and sat Anko right in front of her while she was eating. Chino didn't realize this so when she looked up she was a little startled and choked a little bit on her food. "A-Anko, you scared me!"

"Are you okay, Chino-chan?" asked Chiya a little concerned. "We didn't mean to startle you like that."

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you both to be there." Chino went back to eating her food when suddenly Anko pushed Chino's bowl over while she was eating.

"What was that for!?" cried Chino as she saw her food fell all the way on the floor where she couldn't reach. Anko jumped down to the floor and started eating the rest of her food.

"Ah Anko. No, don't do that." scolded Chiya as she immediately picked up Anko so he wouldn't eat the rest of her food and tried putting the food back into Chino's bowl. "I'm really sorry about that. Anko can be pretty mischievous sometimes. He doesn't mean any harm though. We will let you play together once you're done eating Chino-chan."

'I never had a problem with Anko before, I guess he doesn't know it's really me. I'm not sure but that was very rude of him. I didn't know he was like that. No wonder Sharo doesn't like Anko.' thought Chino as she continued to eat the rest of her food. She didn't care that it was on the floor she was pretty hungry.

Sharo was still trying to talk to Rize. She tried to think as many things she could say but they all seemed either pretty lame or they seemed like she was desperate for attention. Which she kind of was but she didn't want Rize to know that. She then realized Rize was coming over to say hi to her and she started to relax. 'I guess senpai really does want to talk to me too.' she thought.

"Hi Sharo, would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked as she had a coffee pot and a coffee mug.

'Now she's just treating me like a customer!?' thought Sharo kind of shocked. 'I can't say no to her though. She asked so nicely.'

"U-Um sure." Sharo said as she looked away. She really didn't want the coffee but she wasn't sure how to say no to Rize. Rize put the mug down in front of her and poured her some coffee from the coffee pot.

"There you go." smiled Rize.

"T-Thank you." Sharo started to drink some of the coffee even though she knew what would happen to her later.

Cocoa was in the back of the kitchen making bread for everyone once the bread had rose and was perfectly done Cocoa came out to give some to everyone in a little basket. Cocoa looked over at Chino and saw some of her food was on the floor.

"Did you make a mess?" asked Cocoa confused.

Chino shook her head furiously. "No, Anko did this."

"Anko?" Then Cocoa saw that Chiya was holding onto Anko as she walked by.

"I'm sorry about the mess that Anko made." apologized Chiya.

"Ah, no it's okay." Cocoa gave a little smile.

"No it's not." mumbled Chino under her breath.

"Ah! I'm almost forgot! I made bread for everyone just in case other people were hungry like Chino-chan." Cocoa took some bread and gave the first one to Chiya then to Rize and to Sharo.

"Thank you." replied Chiya when Cocoa gave her some bread.

"Oh good timing I was a little hungry. Thank you, Cocoa-chan." smiled Rize gratefully taking the piece of bread.

"Thanks." said Sharo a little bit. She was too busy admiring Rize's smile but she did manage to be polite and say thank you at least. 'I wish Rize would smile like that all the time.' sighed Sharo.

"Is the coffee okay?" asked Rize making sure it was prepared well.

"Y-Yes!" Sharo took a big gulp of the coffee and tried to drink most of it to show Rize that it was just fine.

"Wow, you really like coffee don't you, Sharo-chan?" Rize was kind of impressed she could drink that much at once.

"Not as much as I like you, senpai!" blurted out Sharo all of the sudden. She realized suddenly what she said and she quickly put her hand over her mouth. 'Oh no I didn't mean to say that out loud but I think coffee makes me completely honest. This is bad! This is bad!' Sharo started to panic.

"Aw, that's so nice. I like you-" Rize started to say but then Sharo yelled out "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm gonna go now!" Sharo yelled in a panic as she quickly took the bread and put it in her mouth while she ran out the door. "Thanks for the food!" she quickly said before she left the Rabbit House.

"I guess she's going home without you." noticed Cocoa as she saw Sharo ran out the door.

Chiya giggled a bit knowing what was going on. "Oh, that's alright."

"Thanks for the food." said Chino as she ate the last piece of her food.

"Ah are you done eating Chino-chan?" asked Cocoa guessing that, that was the last of her food.

Chino nodded. "I'm full now."

"Good. Now to the romantic stuff." There was a gleam in Chiya's eye. She was ready to have this happen. She put Anko in front of Chino hoping that somehow Anko would kiss Chino.

"Romantic stuff?" repeated Cocoa dumb founded.

"Yes. Remember what we talked about? That maybe a kiss from a rabbit would change Chino back to normal?"

"O-Oh... right." stuttered Cocoa. She obviously wasn't wanting this to happen as much as Chiya wanted it to happen.

"W-Wait a minute." Chino said nervously put her paws to her lips defensively. "I-I'm not ready..."

"Yes! I'm not ready either!" cried out Cocoa agreeing.

"What are you nervous about? _I'm_ the one that is going to be kissed." sighed Chino not understanding what was going through Cocoa's head.

"We won't know if it works until we try though." explained Chiya trying to convince them that this was probably their one chance that it could work.

"That's true." Cocoa said looking down not knowing how to feel.

"Well... I do really want to be human..."

"Then there's nothing to lose, is there?" asked Chiya with a comforting smile.

"My first kiss..." mumbled Chino.

"Chino-chan... I feel the same way you do." said Cocoa sadly. "I don't want anyone kissing my precious little sister but... you have to try! If you really want to be human you need to try this once. I'm uncomfortable with the idea but... I want my little sister back the way she was. So please, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me!"

"Cocoa-san... " Chino thought about it and then nodded. She made up her mind. 'Cocoa-san is probably right for once. This could work. I could finally be a normal human again. I want to be human again so bad it hurts.' Chino closed her eyes and leaned in when Cocoa saw she was leaning in Cocoa covered her eyes quickly not wanting to see this.

"She's gonna do it!" gushed Chiya waiting for it to happen.

'I guess if I just kiss him a little bit... just a little kiss.' She leaned in towards Anko. She was ready to do this.

'Then maybe everything will be okay again...'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I doubt there was anyone waiting for me to update this but if you were I really apologize. I got a new computer and I didn't have any kind of program to continue writing this fanfiction but I recently bought Microsoft Word so now I can finally write again! I'm sorry for not writing for 4 months I didn't mean to wait that long but another reason was there was a lack of motivation at the time. I felt like nobody really cared about this story so that's why I stopped for a while. But if you're one of those people that actually cared about this fanfiction I am deeply sorry and I'm happy you like my story. I really do enjoy writing so I'm glad I'm back to updating this story again. But like I said in my last note I do really get busy sometimes but I promise to update eventually like I just did and I promise someday to complete this story as well so I hope you understand and will be patient with me. Also, someone asked me a question last time in one of the reviews I got so I'll answer it below. It's been so long so that person might not see this but I'll answer it just in case other people were thinking the same thing:

Guest: "Shouldn't a human kiss you if you want to become human? I don't really see the logic of using Anko instead of Cocoa."

That's a good question and I understand where you are coming from but I used Anko instead of Cocoa since he was a boy and there aren't really any guys in Is the Order a Rabbit and I can't really see Cocoa and Chino being romantic with each other especially since Chino is so young so I don't really feel comfortable having Cocoa and Chino kiss. I see their relationship being a platonic sisterly kind of relationship so that is the reason I didn't use Chino kissing Cocoa. I hope you understand and I hope that answers your question. Here is Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Chino wished so hard for her to become human again. She thought if she wished it hard enough in her heart it would become a reality. She wanted her human body back so much she could cry. She wished she never wished such a thing as to become a bunny. She wondered why she wished that. Just because it was a bad day for her? Yes that was probably the reason. She realized how selfish that was now. She wished she could take it back.

Chino then realized she felt something warm and soft on her mouth and broke out of all the thoughts she had and slowly opened her eyes. She saw brown fur and then realized what she had done. She backed away quickly and remembered that she was kissing Anko. 'Ugh I can't believe I had to do that.' she thought in disgust.

 _'I actually enjoyed it quite a bit.'_ she suddenly heard the voice in her head which startled her.

"W-Who's there!?" Chino asked out loud. She was a little creeped out that she didn't know whose voice that was. It was a masculine voice and but there were no males in the room. At least she didn't think so.

"What do you mean? It's just us Chino-chan. It doesn't look like the kiss worked though..." Cocoa answered her with a sad expression on her face.

Chino looked down and saw the same furry paw as before and felt like she was going to cry. "I-I really thought this was gonna work..." said Chino in between catching her breath while crying. She was really disappointed. She thought maybe there was some hope of her becoming human again but now she had lost all the hope in her heart.

"Aw, Chino-chan..." Cocoa picked her up and held her close in her arms to try and comfort her. Cocoa realized how hard this was on her. She wanted to take Chino's pain away in her heart but she knew she couldn't do that and that made her sad as well.

"It's okay Chino-chan. Don't give up hope just yet. There has to be some way." comforted Chiya while petting Chino on her back.

' _It's actually not that bad being a bunny, you will get used to it eventually_ ' Chino heard the male voice in her head once again and stopped crying from the shock of hearing it once again.

"T-There's a voice in my head." Chino wasn't sad anymore. Her sadness turned into fright. She wasn't sure where this voice was coming from. She thought maybe from all the stress she had finally lost her mind.

"A voice?" asked Cocoa confused. She wasn't sure what Chino meant.

'W-Who's there?' she asked in her head.

' _Don't be afraid. It's me. Anko. I am able to communicate with you in your thoughts because we both are rabbits. All rabbits can communicate like this with each other_.'

"I... I can hear Anko's voice in my head. He said it was him communicating with me." explained Chino to Cocoa and Chiya.

"How interesting." commented Chiya. "I guess it would make sense that rabbits can communicate with each other."

"You can talk to other rabbits!?" exclaimed Cocoa excitedly. "That's so cool! I wish I could do that!"

"It's actually kind of weird." said Chino. "I can hear him talking in my head."

' _You're so cute. I'm going to play with you for a little while. Oh, and thanks for the kiss. I enjoyed it quite a bit._ ' Anko pushed Chino knocking her over in a playful way before he hopped away hoping she would chase him.

"W-What was that for?" Chino became irritated. She really couldn't stand Anko. She didn't realize he was actually like this for the longest time. But then she remembered he said something about a kiss and her face turned brightly red at the thought of it.

'What the heck is his problem?' she thought to herself. She wasn't going to chase after him. She knew he wanted her to but because she was so irritated she decided to just sit in that spot.

Chiya laughed a little. "Sorry about Anko but I think he just wants to play with you."

"Too bad. I'm staying right here. I'm not moving."

' _Aw that's no fun. Fine, I'll leave you alone. For now_.'

Chiya looked at her watch and realized that it was the end of Cocoa's, Rize's and Chino's break time.

"Oh, looks like your break time is over." realized Chiya looking at her watch while picking up Anko in her arms getting ready to leave.

"Oh, it is that time already." Cocoa realized as well, as she looked up at their work clock. "Well bye Chiya-chan!" waved Cocoa towards Chiya.

"See ya!" Rize waved bye to Chiya as well.

"Bye!" called out Chiya but before leaving she looked apologetically over to Bunny Chino. "I'm really sorry it didn't work Chino-chan. Maybe we will find a solution next time we come over."

Chino nodded a little sadly but tried not to look too sad for Chiya's sake. Chino didn't want anyone worrying over her. "It's alright Chiya-chan. It was hard having my first kiss being a bunny but I know you were just trying to help."

"I'm glad you understand. See you next time." said Chiya as she gave a little smile before walking out of The Rabbit House.

"Okay it's time to go to work again! I'll put you next to the cash register Chino-chan!" sang Cocoa as she picked her up and put her next to the cash register like usual. But as Cocoa put her down she realized Chino had her head down the whole time silently staring down at the table and did not move.

"Chino-chan…? Are you alright?"

Chino continued to stay with her head down not making a single sound until Cocoa realized her back and shoulders were going up and down. Then when she saw that there was drops of liquid on the table. It finally dawned on her. Chino was actually crying. "Oh Chino-chan." Cocoa picked her up and held her close to her own heart. Cocoa didn't want to see Chino like this. Actually Cocoa has never seen her once like this. She has never seen her this upset. She realized all of this has been really hard on Chino.

For once Chino didn't care that Cocoa was holding onto her. She actually thought it was very comforting and it's what she really needed right now. "I-I'm sorry Cocoa-san. I-I tried to hold it in but I really can't anymore." stuttered Chino through her tears. "I don't want anyone worried about me b-but I'm so scared Cocoa-san. I'm so scared of being like this forever. I really don't want to be like this. Grandfather is perfectly alright being like this. B-But I can't stand this! I can't stand this Cocoa-san! I shouldn't have had my hopes up!"

"There, there. It's ok Chino-chan. Your big sister is here. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. We will keep trying until you finally become human, ok?" Cocoa stroked Chino's fur softly with the tips of her fingers still holding her close to her heart.

Usually Chino would have got upset or annoyed when Cocoa called herself Chino's sister but she didn't care at the moment. She really needed this. She really needed to be reassured that everything was going to be alright. Even though Chino usually pushed her away she realized something. That for once she really needed Cocoa.

"Thank you… Cocoa-san… Thank you…"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is Chapter 9 I'm glad I'm back to writing this story because I'm having a lot of fun with it. I hope you guys are having fun reading too! A guest left a review that I thought I should answer for them and in case anyone else was thinking the same thing. I would have sent a message to them but they are a guest and I cannot send messages on here to people who do not have a fanfiction account so I'll answer it here:

Guest: "I understand, but also I don't really see Chino liking boys either, so that's another downside of this situation. Maybe find a female rabbit?"

Thank you for the suggestion but the genre of this fanfiction is Friendship/Humor so there won't be much romance in this fanfiction. I want the characters in my fanfiction to revolve mostly around being friends. This fanfiction wasn't meant to have characters fall in love with each other. Sharo does have a little crush on Rize but in my fanfiction they are meant to be really close friends. The crush is just supposed to make this fanfiction funny so that's the only reason I added that in there. And the reason I had Chino kiss Anko was because I wanted it to be dramatic and kind of funny. So, I'm sorry but there won't be any romance between any of the characters it's just supposed to be silly. I hope you understand. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 9

Even though it was hard Chino pushed through her tears and continued to work for the rest of the day. She was still pretty disappointed that she didn't turn back to normal again. The sky had turned dark outside and it was time for the Rabbit House to be closed.

Cocoa walked over to where Chino was next to the cash register. "Are you ready to go to your room now Chino-chan?"

Chino nodded and Cocoa happily scooped her up in her arms and carried her to her room.

Today was another stressful day at the Rabbit House. It seemed no matter if she was a bunny or human, life was still hard for her.

"Are you doing okay Chino-chan?" Cocoa's voice broke her out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." She was kind of lying and kind of not. She was really tired but she wasn't sure if she would still be fine when she woke up in the morning.

"I'm glad that my little sister is doing better." smiled Cocoa brightly. "Just remember that no matter what happens, we still love you and even though it may be hard being a bunny, just remember that Chino-chan will always be Chino-chan!"

Chino's eyes grew wide. After hearing Cocoa's words it made her realize something. 'That's right.' she thought. Even though Chino was stuck in this bunny body, she was still the same person. So really now that she thought about it, she didn't really lose anything. She still had the same personality, the same friends, the same family. Now that Chino realized this. It made her feel a lot better about the situation. It was horrible that she was a bunny but like Cocoa said, she was still herself. She was still Chino.

Chino gave a little smile. "That's true."

Cocoa gasped in surprise then celebrated. "Yay! Chino-chan finally smiled at me! She really smiled at me!" Cocoa cheered happily. Cocoa quickly took out her camera. "I need a picture of this!"

Chino sighed her smile becoming an irritated frown. "Cocoa-san please don't."

"Please! just smile again like that one more time!" Pleaded Cocoa with her camera in hand.

"Cocoa-san it's late just please go to sleep"

"But you smiled!"

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm going to sleep."

"Oh! a picture of sleepy Chino-chan works too!"

"Whatever just let me sleep."

"Awe. Okay. Good night sleepy Chino-chan."

"Good night Cocoa-san."

* * *

Thursday morning came by and Cocoa made sure to get up early to get Chino's bowl of hay and rabbit food ready so she would have something to eat at lunch. She also made sure to give Chino plenty of water before she left for school. Before she was about to leave the room she looked at Chino's serene sleepy face. "I'll be back Chino." Cocoa whispered quietly with a smile before leaving the Rabbit House to go to school.

As Cocoa was walking to class she found Chiya walking to the same classroom. "Good morning, Chiya-chan!" greeted Cocoa from behind.

"Oh, good morning Cocoa-chan. Sorry I didn't realize you were behind me." giggled Chiya a bit.

"It's fine. Shall we go to class?" asked Cocoa.

"Sure!"

* * *

Cocoa and Chiya had class together for a while until it was finally lunch time. Cocoa and Chiya sat in their usual spot and ate their bento together. "So is Chino-chan doing alright?" Chiya asked as she began to open her bento.

"She was really depressed yesterday. But hopefully she's doing better today." Cocoa began to open her bento as well.

"Oh dear. I hope she's doing better today too. Bunnies can get really sick when they are depressed."

Cocoa felt like her heart stopped beating for a minute. "W-What? Chino-chan could get sick!?" Being the overprotective sister she was suddenly worried for her.

"I'm sure Chino-chan is perfectly fi-" Chiya was trying to reassure Cocoa that everything was probably fine but she saw Cocoa had already taken off with her bento.

"I guess she's going home early today."

* * *

'I really hope Chino-chan is alright. What if she's really sick? What if she gets so sick that she could actually die!? Ugh I really hope Chino-chan is alright.' Cocoa was running as fast as she could so she could get to the Rabbit House as quickly as possible. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her adorable little sister.

"Chino-chan!" Cocoa cried as she opened the door bursting through Chino's room. Chino was currently eating her food since it was lunch time.

"Cocoa-san?" asked Chino confused of why she suddenly burst through the room. 'Isn't she still supposed to be at school?'

Cocoa quickly picked up Chino and began to examine her. "Chino-chan are you hurt? Do you have a cold? Are you coughing? Is everything alright?"

"Cocoa-san I'm fine. What are you doing? Please stop. What is this all about?"

"Chiya-chan said depressed bunnies can get sick!" cried Cocoa getting all worked up.

"Cocoa-san please calm down, put me down on the desk and explain everything."

Cocoa took a deep breath to calm down and explained how Chino seemed very depressed lately because of not being able to turn back to human and how Chiya said that if bunnies were really depressed they could get sick and that's why she hurried home to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Cocoa-san. It was true that I was very depressed. But I'm doing okay now that you made me realize something."

"What is that?" asked Cocoa curiously.

"You made me realize that I'm still the same as when I was human. I have my personality, my friends and family and you. So I really don't have anything to be depressed about anymore."

"Awww that's so sweet! Come here Chino-chan!" Cocoa picked up Chino and cuddled her in her arms happily. She was happy that Chino-chan was alright now and what made her happy was that she could make Chino happy as well.

"Cocoa-san please let go you're crushing me…"

"Ah! Sorry, Sorry!" she quickly let go of her and sat her down once again. "I'm just so happy that I could actually make you happy though Chino-chan!"

"Did you really skip school just to see if I was okay?" Chino looked at her unamused since she was pretty sure Cocoa did that.

"Oh, I guess I kinda did." Cocoa laughed a little bit. "I didn't realize I did until now. I was just so worried about you I kind of didn't think."

Chino sighed. "What am I going to do with you? You really shouldn't have done that."

"I know." Cocoa laughed a little bit more. "But there's really no reason to go back now because if I did class would already be done so I'll just stay home."

"Please don't do this again tomorrow."

"I won't I promise. I'll actually stay at school tomorrow."

"Good." Chino went back to nibbling on her food and drinking her water.

"Is there anything I can get you, Chino-chan?"

"I'm okay. It's going to be work time soon. You should probably get ready."

"That's true. I'll be back in a bit then Chino-chan."

Cocoa went back into the dressing room and changed into her uniform. When she was done she looked at her watch and realized she still had a while until she had to go to work. "Oh that's right. I told Chino-chan I would get her a bunny brush. Maybe I'll do that before work starts. The pet shop is really close by."

The pet shop was just down the street so she decided she would use her free time to go down there. Once she was in the shop she searched for where all the bunny stuff was. 'If I remember right it was around here when I went with Rize-chan.'

She was right it was where she thought it was. She then searched for where the brushes were but got distracted when she saw all the cute bunny toys. "Wow! There's so many! I bet Chino-chan would like it if I got one of these as well!" There were all different kinds of toys, she wasn't sure which one to get. She didn't have time to look at all of them though so she quickly picked the carrot toy. "Looks like this carrot toy would help Chino-chan's bunny teeth. I think she would like this."

Cocoa grabbed the carrot toy as well as a blue bunny brush and purchased them and quickly went back to the Rabbit House. 'I hope Chino-chan likes these.' She thought as she was on her way back to work. When she got back she hid the bunny toy and brush to surprise Chino when it was break time.

It was finally work time again for that day. Cocoa put Chino in her usual spot and started to work. She then saw Rize come out of the dressing room. "Hi Rize-chan. How are you doing today?" Cocoa greeted.

"Not too bad. Glad we only have to work today and tomorrow and then we get Saturday and Sunday off."

"Ah! That's right. Chino's Dad was nice enough to change the schedule so we had some days off this week."

"Yeah, he said we worked very hard so we deserve to have some days off."

"I'm so excited! I wonder what we should do."

"I'm not sure either. Hopefully we will figure it out."

"Rize, one cappuccino please! Cocoa, please stop chatting and get to work." called out Chino from the cash register.

Rize laughed a little bit. "Seems we have another boss now."

"Aw Chino-chan as a little boss would be so adorable, don't you think!?" Cocoa couldn't help but imagine it.

"If you think that someone being bossy is cute I guess so. It makes sense though. Chino-chan may be boss someday since her Dad is already one. Probably when her Dad is older and can't do it anymore she may be in charge." Rize talked as she began making the cappuccino that someone had ordered.

"Aww little Chino would be all grown up by then! But she will still be my little sister!" Cocoa imagined what Chino would look like all grown up. 'I bet she would still be adorable' she thought to herself as she started working as well.

* * *

Everyone worked very hard until their time was up and it was finally break time. Cocoa had already checked the clock throughout the whole day because she was excited to give Chino the gifts for her that she bought today. "It's break time!" she called out as she went to her locker to get out the blue bunny brush and chewing toy carrot then brought them to where Chino was.

"Chino-chan, I bought these two things for you today." She sat the brush and the toy in front of her. "Remember when I said I would get you the brush? Well when I was on my way to buy it I saw lots of toys as well and I thought this chewing toy carrot was so cute! Do you like them?"

Tippy perked up when he saw the toy. "Oh! My son gave me a toy like that as well."

"I'm supposed to chew on this?" she asked a little confused.

Tippy nodded. "Mhm. When you're a bunny it's important to take care of your teeth so you just chew on this and it keeps your teeth nice."

"Oh I see. I told you not to get me anything but thank you Cocoa-san."

"You're welcome! Anything for my little bunny sister! I can't wait to brush your fur tonight!"

Chino sighed a little bit. "I think you're enjoying me being a bunny a little too much…"

"But you're so cute! I can't help it!"

"Sorry if I'm a little late!" called out a voice. Chiya came through the door and walked over to where everyone was at.

"Not at all. We just got on break." Rize said as she was finishing cleaning a cup.

"Oh good!" Chiya then looked at Chino and Cocoa with a worried expression. "Was everything alright?" she asked. "Or is she sick?"

Cocoa then remembered that she skipped a little bit of school to make sure Chino was alright. "Oh right! No, she's totally fine. Sorry about running away like that. I was just really worried."

"It's okay. I told the teacher you were feeling sick so you went straight home. I also grabbed some homework for you that we received today." Chiya looked through her bag and took out some papers and gave them to Cocoa.

"Wow! Thank you Chiya-chan that really helps me a lot!" Cocoa took the papers from Chiya gratefully.

"You're welcome. I didn't want you getting in trouble or anything bad happening."

"Please sit down and I'll make everyone bread!" Cocoa went to put away her homework and to prepare the bread for everyone.

"I'll make the coffee!" Rize volunteered and looked around to see how many cups of coffee to make but she felt like someone was missing. "Is Sharo-chan not here today?"

"No, not today. She was running a fever this morning so she's resting at home. I'm going to take care of her when I go back home later today."

"Ah I see. That's too bad."

"She would probably really like it if you visit her later today or sometime soon."

"Okay I'll see if I can. Hopefully I won't be too busy."

After Rize made the coffee and Cocoa came back with bread they all sat down and started to brainstorm ideas to help Chino. Cocoa already had Chino and Tippy's food ready. Chino took little bites and nibbled on her toy carrot every now and then. Of course Cocoa couldn't just leave her alone she had to take pictures of her like always which irritated Chino like usual.

"So, what should we do? Does anyone have any ideas?" Chiya asked with her paper and pen out. Having Anko kiss Chino was already crossed off since it didn't go as planned.

Rize shrugged. "I don't know but we have Saturday and Sunday off so we have plenty of time to do stuff then."

"Those days would be perfect. Because then I wouldn't have to bug you guys at work." Chiya laughed a bit then took a sip of her coffee.

"You don't bug us at all Chiya-chan. You're always welcome here!" smiled Cocoa cheerfully.

Chiya smiled back. "That's nice to know."

"I kind of want to go to the park on the weekend!"

"How is that going to help me, Cocoa-san?" Chino didn't see the logic of going to the park. She didn't know what exactly they would do there.

"Maybe we can go to the park." said Rize.

"You too!?" Chino was a little shocked that Rize had actually agreed with the idea.

"Yeah it would be a good idea since Chino-chan can communicate with bunnies. Maybe they would know of something."

Cocoa gasped excitedly. "I want to talk with the bunnies!"

"I really don't think they would know anything though. They are just bunnies." Chino thought this plan wasn't going to work either.

"Well it's still an idea. We won't know anything until we try." Chiya wrote down the next idea on the piece of paper. 'Have Chino-chan talk with the bunnies at the park for information.'

"It's settled then! Let's go to the park on Saturday!" Cocoa was really excited that she would spend her day at the park with Chino very soon.

Everyone all agreed on the idea. Well… maybe everyone except for Chino. Chiya then realized it was time for her to leave so she drank the rest of her coffee, ate the rest of her bread and said good-bye to everyone before she left. "Bye everyone!" she called out.

"Bye! Hope Sharo gets better soon! I'll try to visit her when I can!" called out Rize before Chiya left.

"That would be lovely! See you then!" Chiya left the Rabbit House and everyone continued to work until night time came around and then it was finally time to close.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I ended this poorly but I wasn't quite sure when to end it. Chapters need to end somewhere. I didn't want this chapter to be super long either. Sorry, I'll try to end it better in the next chapter but I think that's one of my weaknesses is ending chapters and stories lol. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading I really appreciate the support! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry that it took a while to publish this chapter… sometimes I can't get myself to write for some reason and then when I do feel like writing I'm busy so I really apologize. I'm not very good at publishing chapters right away but as I have said in the past I'll finish this story eventually even if it will take a while. Anyways, here is my reply to one of the reviews that I got:

Guest: "Really? I don't really get why Chino would be embarrassed about the kiss if there was no intention of romance, she could have deadpanned like every time Cocoa says or does something dumb.

That was some fast breadmaking if Cocoa still had time to discuss about Chino and do her homework later, it probably was math homework or something."

Wouldn't you be embarrassed if you had to kiss someone? I know I would. And I don't think you're understanding what I mean. I added something in the story that would seem romantic but there is no romance in my story at all. None of the relationships in my story are going to progress to the characters being a couple or something more. If you look at the genre of my story on it says the genre is Friendship/Humor. I didn't put Romance as part of the genre for this fanfiction. Even though there might be stuff in my story that suggests romance there's really none at all. Sorry if I disappointed you.

And I'm sorry I'm not sure what Chino would be deadpanning about? I didn't know exactly what deadpanning was so I googled it and said something about someone making a joke about something serious. I'm not sure which situation you're talking about. What would Chino be making a joke of?

About the bread, I never said how long Cocoa made the bread and I never said what time it was so I don't really know what made you think she made the bread really fast. I just said that she made the bread and then they all sat down and decided to brainstorm ideas. Chiya could have waited a bit for Cocoa to come back and I didn't really say how long she did her homework in this chapter either. Sorry, I just don't like timing how long my characters do something, they just do it. I don't really want to put "It took her -insert number here- minutes to make the bread" or anything like that. I hope you don't mind that.

Also, if you don't want to then it's fine but it would be really nice if you would make an account on so I could message you back right away. That way you wouldn't have to wait for me to publish a chapter for me to answer you. I could do both. I could send you an answer right away so you wouldn't have to wait and I could make a note like this when I finally publish the next chapter too so everyone else who thinks the same as you would understand as well. I just really would like to answer you back right away because it takes me a while to write and publish my chapters. But anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

After Chino's father was done working his shift The Rabbit House was finally closed for the night. It wasn't super late or anything, it was about 8:00 pm but Chino and Cocoa were still working very hard on their homework because both were going to be due the next day. They had a process where they could both work on their homework at the same time but of course, Cocoa had to write everything since Chino couldn't at all but she made sure to explain everything to Chino as she went along. Cocoa finished one of her problems first and then she helped Chino with hers and so on until they were both finished.

"Looks like we're finally done! Did you understand everything Chino-chan?"

"Yeah… I think so…" Chino sighed. "I'm so tired. I'm just so glad it's finally done. I don't know why but I seem more tired in my bunny form than in my human form."

"We can go to bed then if you're tired Chino-chan but…" Cocoa picked up Chino's brush that she had bought for her. "Is it okay if I can brush you? I just bought this brush and I kind of wanted to try it on you."

"I don't mind. But I'm pretty tired so I may fall asleep."

"That's okay! I'll be happy just brushing you. I don't mind if you fall asleep." Cocoa happily took the brush and gently started to brush bunny Chino. She happily hummed to herself as she continued to brush her.

Chino did think it felt nice even though she thought it was silly that Cocoa found pleasure in brushing her fur. She didn't understand why that was so fun for her but, as she had thought her eyes began to get slightly heavy as she felt the soft brush on her fur and as she heard Cocoa's gentle voice that was softly humming to her. She felt instantly relaxed and she wasn't sure when exactly, but she eventually fell right to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, classes are finally done." Rize sighed as she walked out of her school building while stretching. Classes had ended for Rize and Rize was on her way walking home.

Then she remembered something. 'Oh yeah, Sharo-chan was sick yesterday. Maybe I should stop by her house on the way home to see if she's doing any better.'

So instead of taking her usual way home, she went a different way so she could go to Sharo's home. 'I hope she's doing okay.' She was a little worried for her friend.

Rize always hated it when she got sick herself. She felt like she couldn't get anything done. 'That's probably how she is feeling right now.' Rize thought.

Sharo didn't live very far so Rize got to her house pretty quickly. When Rize had arrived she rang the doorbell and waited for Sharo to come to the door. She heard Sharo's voice inside the house. "Yes, I'm coming!" she called and soon opened the door.

Sharo's eyes opened wide right when she saw Rize standing at her door. "R-Rize-senpai, what are you doing here?" Sharo was quite surprised. She wasn't expecting Rize at all.

Rize laughed a little bit. "Hi Sharo-chan. Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have called but I just got out of school and I didn't have my cell phone with me so I just thought I would stop by and see how you're doing anyways. Yesterday Chiya-chan told me you were sick, so I was a little worried."

'Senpai was worried about me?' that thought immediately went into Sharo's head. That made her a little happy that Rize actually cared. "N-No! It's totally fine. I just didn't know you were coming so it surprised me! Please come in!"

"Thank you." Rize walked inside the house and they both sat down on some comfy chairs that Sharo had.

"So, how are you doing?" Rize looked at her friend a little worried.

"I'm getting better but I'm still a little sick. Would you like some tea?" Sharo offered.

Rize shook her head. "No, that's okay. I don't want to make you treat me to something when you're still feeling bad."

"It's fine I really don't mind making some. Are you sure you don't want any?" Sharo looked at her a little sad because she really wanted to do something for Rize since she actually came to see if Sharo was still feeling bad or not.

Rize realized Sharo had a sad expression on her face when she had said no. "Oh. Well. If it's really alright then I guess that's fine."

Sharo beamed. "Okay! I'll be right back!" Sharo happily left the room so she could go to her kitchen to make Rize some tea.

Sharo was looking through all her collection of teas when she realized something. She didn't know what kind of tea Rize really liked. 'Silly me, I really should of asked her what kind of tea she really wanted.'

The kitchen and the living room were very close together so she decided to call out to Rize to ask her. "What kind of tea do you like, Rize-senpai? I have a whole bunch here, so I probably have something you would like."

"Oh, I really enjoy black tea quite a bit." Rize answered.

"I'll make that then!" Sharo grabbed the black tea and prepared it for her. Pretty soon she came to the living room and sat the black tea next to the little table by her chair.

"Thank you very much." smiled Rize while taking the black tea into her hands.

"You might want to wait a little while, it's pretty hot." Sharo was a little worried about Rize burning herself.

"It's fine, I prefer my tea that way." Rize said before she took a little sip. "Wow, that's really delicious!"

"Really? I'm glad you like it!" Sharo was happy that Rize really enjoyed the tea she had just prepared for her.

"So, do you think you are going to get better pretty soon?"

Sharo nodded. "Yeah, I'm not coughing as much so I'll probably be better by tomorrow."

"That's perfect! Would you like to come with us to the park tomorrow?"

"T-The park?" Sharo was a little embarrassed. 'Is she asking me out on a date?' Sharo thought obviously not hearing the _come with us_ part. "Y-Yes!" Sharo stuttered happily. "I'd love to the park with you, senpai!"

"Great! I'll let you know what time we will all be there."

Sharo shyly fiddled with her hands. "I-Is there a reason we're going to the park?"

Rize put her cup down from drinking out of it. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you the reason. We're still trying to figure out how to turn Chino-chan back to normal and since she can communicate with bunnies, we thought, if she talked to the bunnies at the park they may know something."

'Of course it's that. I feel a little silly now…' thought Sharo as she laughed a little bit to herself. She felt a little disappointed but was still happy that Rize was inviting her somewhere. "Well I'll be sure to be there."

"Great! I'm sure everyone will be happy for you to be there."

Rize drank the rest of her tea. "Well I should be going now. I hope you feel better soon. Hopefully by tomorrow so we can all go to the park."

"Aw, okay." Sharo was a little sad to see Rize leave. She wanted to talk to her a little bit longer. "Well, be careful on your way home senpai." Sharo gave a little smile and waved good bye to her.

"Thanks, see you later!" Rize smiled back and gave a little wave back and was on her way back to her home.

* * *

School had just let out for Cocoa and she was on her way home. But first, she had went by Chino's school to drop off Chino's homework. Chino's school didn't end right away like Cocoa's did so she had plenty of time to turn it in. After she did, she went straight home.

Cocoa was excited to see how bunny Chino was doing. 'She's probably really bored just sitting at home,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe we could play something together before work starts.' Cocoa imagined all the fun stuff they could do together and was hoping she would get home as soon as possible.

Soon Cocoa had arrived to the Rabbit House and quickly opened the door. "I'm home!" she had called out as she walked inside.

"Cocoa-san!" two young voices called out. Cocoa wasn't expecting hearing those voices until she realized Maya and Megumi were right in front of her.

"Oh! Hello little sisters!" Cocoa said cheerfully as she bent down to their eye level to greet them. Even though she was not related to Maya or Megumi she still liked the idea of thinking of them as little sisters.

"We came by to see Chino-chan because we were worried about her, but we can't find her anywhere." Megumi explained having a worried face.

"Yeah, where is she?" Maya asked.

Cocoa giggled nervously not knowing exactly what to say. "Don't worry, Chino-chan is doing just fine. She's just… a little different now and that's why she hasn't been at school."

"Different in what way?" Megumi asked confused.

"Well uhh…" Cocoa was trying to think of the right words to say. Thankfully right after she said that she saw Rize walk in to the Rabbit House. "Rize-chan and I will explain everything." she said quickly as soon as she saw Rize.

Rize overheard her name and looked at Cocoa confused. "Explain what?"

"Where is Chino-chan?" Maya had asked Rize this time.

"Oh that. Yes, we do have some time until work starts so we will explain everything."

* * *

After everyone was settled down by sitting at one of the tables together Cocoa and Rize were about to explain about everything that had happened recently.

"So…" Rize had started out looking at Maya and Megumi's worried eyes. "I know you both are worried about Chino, but she has been doing well. She's not sick and she's been staying here at the Rabbit House because…" Rize's voice trailed off for a bit. "She's a little different… at least for now."

"Different?" Megumi asked softly. She seemed to still be really worried about Chino.

"Yes." Said Rize. "Cocoa-chan can you go get Chino-chan? I think that will be the best way to explain things."

"Roger!" Cocoa made a little salute gesture then went to Chino's room to bring her out there.

Rize saw the worried looks in both their eyes and felt a little bad for having Maya and Megumi be worried about Chino so she decided to try and comfort them. "Everything is alright guys, I promise. And even though Chino is different right now she won't be like this forever. We are trying our best to help her get better."

"Get better? So she really is sick?" Maya asked all of the sudden having her worry still build up even though Rize was trying to comfort them.

"N-Not exactly." Rize was surprised at Maya's sudden outburst. 'I guess they are both still worried.' Rize thought to herself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cocoa was walking towards them with bunny Chino and as soon as she got to the table she sat her right in the middle of the table.

"Maya-chan, Megumi-chan. This is Chino-chan."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you're not happy with me ending it here but I didn't want this to be a super long chapter and it's been a very long time since I last published the last chapter so I'm very anxious to add this one. I thought maybe this would be a good place to end for now. Again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you still enjoy reading my story. I'll try to end the next chapter better next time but I still feel like my weakness is ending chapters though lol so no promises but I'll do my best. Hope you will stick with me until the end. Have a good day/night!~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah so… I'm really sorry that I've been gone for so long. Sometimes it's really hard for me to get me motivated to write. Sometimes I feel like it but a lot of the time I just really don't so I apologize. I should just stick with it. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't actually become a real writer when I can't even get myself to write a fanfiction. But as promised I'm going to try to finish this whole story with an actual ending. I really hope you enjoy it. Here's Chapter 11.

"A-A bunny!?" Both Maya and Megumi were shocked by the news. Cocoa just told them the truth about why Chino had been absent in school for a while. They thought maybe Chino was just very sick but they did not expect this.

"How did this happen?" Megumi asked.

"Well…" Rize didn't know where to start exactly. She was about to open her mouth to tell them but Chino suddenly chimed in before Rize could say anything.

"She's like Tippy!"

"Tippy?" Maya and Megumi questioned who that was at first, but then they remembered that Tippy was Chino's grandfather that also got turned into a bunny.

"Oh. The same thing that happened to her grandfather happened to her as well?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Does that mean we won't know how to change her back? I mean her grandpa is still a rabbit. Does that mean Chino will be a rabbit forever too?" asked Maya a little concerned.

"We are currently working on that." replied Rize. "Don't worry about it too much. We will eventually find a way. We won't stop until she's back to normal. Nobody wants her to be a rabbit all her life."

"Chino-chan as a bunny is so adorable!" Cocoa was in her Bunny Chino fangirl mode again.

"Well… nobody except Cocoa-chan…" sighed Rize thinking Cocoa needed to be a little more serious about the situation. Rize then looked at the time and realized it was time for them to go to work. "Sorry Maya-chan, Megumi-chan. Cocoa and I have to go to work now. Just make yourselves at home. If you want or need anything just let me know."

"Okay. We're going to spend time with Chino-chan." Maya said as she poked bunny Chino with her finger a little bit.

"I have to work too." Bunny Chino finally said something which startled Maya.

Cocoa picked her up to bring her to the cash register. Maya and Megumi followed them there.

"Oh you can talk too! And what!? Wait, how can you work? You have no hands!" Maya exclaimed.

"Just because I don't have a human body right now doesn't mean I can't work. They aren't going to let me off that easily."

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah I guess not. Hey is it alright if we can help out? We will be really bored otherwise."

"Sure! We can always use help!" Cocoa then turned to talk to Rize. "Do we still have extra uniforms for them to wear Rize-chan?"

"Yeah I believe so. I'll go with them and show them where they are at."

* * *

Rize brought them to where the dressing room was and showed them the extra uniforms that they had. "Feel free to choose any of them that you would like," Rize gestured towards the uniforms. "The size number should be written on the tag. We recently got more with different sizes just in case we would ever have more people working here."

"Wow, there are a lot of different colored ones this time!" Maya was excited looking at all the different uniforms that they had.

Rize smiled at Maya's excitement and noticed Megumi's eyes were lighting up as well. "I'll leave now so you two can get dressed, just let me know when you two are ready."

"Okay!" answered back Maya and Megumi as Rize left and closed the door behind her.

"Which one do you want Maya-chan? I think I'm going to wear this one." Megumi held up a light pink one. "It reminds me of ballet."

"This purple one is pretty cute! I think I'll change into this one!" Maya took the purple uniform off the hanger and began to change into it.

"Me too!" Megumi starting changing into the one she picked as well.

When they were both done changing they did what they were supposed to do and reported back to Rize.

"Wow! Those look great on you two!" smiled Rize.

Maya and Megumi smiled back as well. "Thank you!"

"While you two were changing Cocoa-chan and I were discussing about what would be a good job for you two. We decided that I will teach one of you how to prepare coffee and Cocoa-chan would teach the other how to prepare a good cup of tea. We didn't really want to pick who ourselves so we want you two to decide."

Maya always secretly admired Rize so hearing that she would teach one of them how to make a good cup of coffee really excited her. She wanted to make sure that Megumi knew that was what she wanted. "Is it alright if I make the coffee with Rize-san?" she asked.

Megumi smiled and nodded. "Sure! I've always been really good at making tea anyways so I'll be happy to work with Cocoa-san!"

"Alright!" Maya was starting to get excited. She was happy that Rize was going to teach her something new.

* * *

"So I think I have everything." Rize showed Maya all the equipment and supplies of making good coffee.

"We will start with the french press or also known as the coffee press." Rize motioned towards a pot that kind of looked like a little pitcher with a lid on top and a handle on the side.

"Wow! I've never seen this before!" Maya was excited to learn how to use it. She watched as Rize started to show her.

"Okay so we place 1 ounce of ground coffee into the empty beaker first." Rize did as she went along. "Now we add 15 fluid ounces of hot water." Rize started adding the water as steam started to rise into the air. It was very hot water.

"Ohh…" cooed Maya as she saw the steam rise into the air.

"Now we wait about four minutes then afterwards we will press the plunger then pour the coffee." Rize looked around not sure what to do for four minutes, but then she thought of something. "Hey, did you want to check up on Cocoa-chan and Maya-chan while we wait?" asked Rize.

"Sure!" agreed Maya.

"I will set the timer." Rize pulled out her phone and set the time to four minutes. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Cocoa set everything up with Megumi for making the tea and made sure that they had everything to prepare to make it. "I think that's everything." Cocoa nodded in approval.

They had the tea kettle, the teapot, the infuser to brew the tea and organic loose leaf tea which was all that was really needed to make a good cup of tea. Now it was just time to get started.

"Shall we get started?" asked Cocoa with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm really good at making tea!" Megumi smiled back.

"Good. I have a good helper then. I guess I don't really need to explain anything, huh?"

Megumi shook her head. "No, not really."

"Okay then." Cocoa took the tea kettle and gave it to Megumi. "It just needs water in it so we can start boiling it."

"Roger!" Megumi took the kettle and put enough water in the tea kettle and then started to prepare to boil it. While they were waiting for it to boil Cocoa added the right amount of loose leaf tea to the tea infuser and placed it inside the teapot.

"Now we just wait. What should we do?" asked Cocoa.

Right when Megumi was about to answer her they heard someone say "Hey there." at the door. They looked to see who it was. It was Rize and Maya.

"Hi there Rize-chan." greeted Cocoa.

"How's it going so far?" Rize asked.

"Hmm… we are just waiting for the tea to boil right now. How about you?" Cocoa looked at the tea kettle wondering if it would go off soon.

"What a coincidence. We're just waiting to serve the coffee." said Maya.

"Yeah we have 4 minutes." Rize looked at her phone checking what time it was.

"This should go off soon too." nodded Cocoa.

"We just thought we would check up on you guys. See how it was going." Rize put her phone away. She knew it would tell her when it was time anyways.

"We don't have much time but what should we do anyways?" asked Megumi.

"We should play Shiritori!" called out Maya with her arm up with her hand balled up into a fist.

"I don't think I've ever played Shiritori…" Megumi admitted shyly.

"The game is pretty simple. A random person picks any letter and the next person has to make a word with that letter and so on and it just keeps going until someone can't think of one." explained Rize.

"That sounds fun!" smiled Megumi.

"We won't get to play for long but we have nothing else to do so might as well."

"I'll go first!" volunteered Maya. "The first letter is R."

"Rize!" answered Cocoa with confidence.

"Cocoa… it has to be a word not someone's name…" Rize muttered but loudly enough they could hear.

"Oh…" realized Cocoa.

"Apparently Cocoa-san doesn't know how to play either…" laughed Maya a bit.

"Pick again." suggested Rize.

"Robot." answered Cocoa.

"Roses." Megumi went next.

"Row." Rize answered.

"Rope." answered Maya.

"Rolo." Cocoa answered with confidence.

"I'm not sure if that counts but I guess we will take it…" sighed Rize.

As she was done saying that the timer and the kettle went off the same time. It made them all jump a little bit in surprise.

"Guess it's time." Rize turned off the timer on her phone. "I guess it's time for us to head back."

"Okay thanks for playing with us it was a lot of fun even though it was a short time!" smiled Megumi.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun." Rize smiled back.

"We will see you later." Maya waved as they began to leave the room.

"See ya." Cocoa and Megumi waved good-bye back to them.

"Okay now we will do this." Cocoa poured the water over the tea infuser and into the teapot.

"It's all done now." Megumi said happily.

"Yeah." smiled Cocoa. Then Cocoa realized she forgot about something really important. "Oh no! Chino-chan!"

"Huh?" Megumi questioned.

"I've got to tell Rize!" Cocoa immediately ran out of the door to go to where Maya and Rize were.

"W-Wait for me!" cried out Megumi as she ran after Cocoa.

* * *

Rize and Maya went back to the coffee room so they could pour the coffee.

"May I do the honor?" asked Maya.

"Sure, I don't mind." Rize nodded giving her the OK.

Maya poured the coffee and smiled. "It's finished! We made good coffee!" Maya celebrated a little. Shortly after Cocoa then blazed into the room.

"Rize-chan! We have a problem! It's Chino-chan!" Cocoa had to catch her breath a little after saying that and after running all the way there.

"Problem?" Questioned Rize.

"We forgot about bunny Chino! She's the only one taking all the orders and nobody is making any of them!"

"Oh no. It slipped my mind." Rize was disappointed in herself. This was something Cocoa would originally do but she never thought she would fall into that trap as well.

"We must go right away." ordered Rize.

A/N: I ended it here because I didn't want it to be too long. I was going to end it somewhere else but I'm already like 7 pages in on my google docs haha. Also I'm sorry if I didn't time the 4 minutes right in this chapter I'm really bad with time to be honest ugh I hope you don't mind. Thank you for reading! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon but bare with me if I don't right away. Thank you for supporting my fanfiction it means a lot. See you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so wow I posted two chapters in a day. I'm on a roll. Hopefully I can keep this pace up. I don't know why but I've suddenly got a burst of inspiration and now all I feel like doing is writing. Which is strange because I went so long without writing a single thing and now I'm writing a lot. But I guess it's a good thing. Now you guys don't have to wait as long anymore. We will see if I can keep this up but enjoy it while I'm still doing this... at least I hope so! Here's Chapter 12!

Tippy and Chino were frozen. They didn't know what to do. Chino being just a helpless bunny she had panicked. There was nothing she could do. Customers were getting impatient, wanting their order done right away but all she could say was "I'm sorry I'm not sure what the inconvenience is but nobody is preparing anything at the moment. I'm sure they will be here serving everyone right away."

Some people were kind and said not to worry about it and that she was such a cute bunny and had petted her but there were still others that were quite upset. 'Please hurry back…' Chino thought wishing Cocoa and the rest would be able to hear her.

Some customers had left already after patiently waiting. I guess she couldn't blame them she would probably leave too if she had waited that long. She was just kind of sad and disappointed that she had lost them. She thought maybe if she was more convincing and persuaded them to stay maybe she would not have lost them.

She then heard a voice. "Chino-chan!" Cocoa and the rest of them had hurried over to where she was. Thank goodness, they didn't forgot about her. They were finally here.

"We are so sorry Chino-chan! We wanted to train Maya and Megumi and we completely forgot that we left you out here with just Tippy. It's all my fault." Cocoa looked at the floor sadly.

"It's okay but you should really apologize to the customers that were waiting patiently in line not me." Chino suggested.

Rize bowed deeply to the customers in line with the upset faces. "We are so terribly sorry. Please forgive us. It will never happen again. Please give us another chance and we will get everyone's order ready as soon as possible."

Some customers gave a nod and walked to a nearby seat to wait for their order and some still glared but also went back to sit down as well. After everyone was seated everyone went to work and did their best to get everyone's order. It went a lot faster than usual since there was more help.

'Maya and Megumi were a lifesaver. If we didn't have them it would have took a lot longer and we might have lost more customers.' thought Rize as she was cleaning up. They had gotten everyone's orders just fine and it was the end of the work day and now they were ready to close up.

"Good job everyone." Rize praised everyone.

"Oh I'm so tired." sighed Megumi as she took a seat to catch her breath.

"Yeah there were a lot of people today." agreed Maya as she also sat down.

"Thank you very much Maya-chan, Megumi-chan." Cocoa smiled a warm smile towards them. She was very thankful that they were there when they needed them.

"No problem!" Maya gave a thumbs up.

"It was a pleasure." Megumi gave a nod. "It was fun making tea."

"Yeah and I liked making coffee with you Rize-san!" Maya was very energetic about it.

"Thanks I enjoyed it too." Rize gave a smile.

"Oh by the way Maya-chan, Megumi-chan would you like to come with us to the park tomorrow?" Cocoa asked. "Chino-chan being a bunny can communicate with other bunnies and we thought maybe they would know something about Chino-chan being able to turn back if we went to the park."

"Would you like to Megumi-chan?" Maya looked to Megumi for approval.

"Sure, we would love to!" Megumi answered.

"Great! We will all go to the park tomorrow then!" chirped Cocoa happily. Then she turned to Chino. "Hear that Chino-chan? We are all going to the park tomorrow!"

Chino was silent for a moment. "Cocoa-san…" she finally said.

"Yes?" Cocoa answered.

"What if this doesn't work…"

"What do you mean?"

"Bunnies have never been human. How can you be so sure they would know how to become human?"

"We will keep trying!" Cocoa was determined.

"I just… have no faith." Chino said sadly.

"Chino-chan…" It hurt Cocoa to see Chino hurting as well. She wished she could do something about it. She wish she could actually say something to help her feel better.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Rize answered.

Chino looked down. "No, I guess not."

Rize patted Chino on the head. "Don't give up so easily, Chino-chan."

"Yes…" Chino softly said.

"We will be there for you too!" encouraged Maya.

"Yeah, if things don't work out we will be by your side!" added Megumi.

"Thanks, you guys." Chino smiled a little bit. She had some good friends.

* * *

Everyone went home to get a good night's rest. Chino's Dad came in after they had left so he could do his and eventually close up the cafe for the night. Cocoa and Chino went to bed after telling "their" Dad good night. Saying "their" because Cocoa considered Chino's Dad her Dad as well.

They both fell fast asleep. Chino fell asleep before Cocoa. Cocoa was a little excited that she didn't fall asleep right away. But soon she did too and the next day had started.

It was Saturday so they didn't have any work to do since they were closed on Saturdays and Sundays. So after eating breakfast, Cocoa having pancakes and an egg and cheese omelette and Chino having her bunny food, they soon made their way to the park after they had school of course. In Japan, students still had school on Saturday. They were off on Sunday though.

Cocoa carried Chino in her hands. It was a lot easier this way and she knew Chino wouldn't run away like a normal rabbit since she was Chino. 'Ah she's so soft in my hands' gushed Cocoa as she thought that in her head. She was in bunny heaven. Chino bunny heaven.

They soon arrived at the park and saw everyone had arrived already as well. They had already made plans to meet in the morning so that's why everyone was there on time.

"Ohayo (Short for good morning) Cocoa-san" Megumi smiled. "Chino-chan" Megumi petted Chino a little bit as she said her name.

"Ohayo!" greeted Maya as well as she waved to them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." (Good morning) replied Chino, she was a little embarrassed to be pet on the head by someone around the same age as her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Cocoa greeted back.

"Hey." Rize had greeted a short greet since everyone was saying good morning.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Chiya also greeted everyone. I guess she didn't want to be different because she still wanted to be polite.

Then Cocoa realized that Sharo wasn't there. "Where's Sharo-chan?"

"Maybe she's a little late?" Chiya wasn't sure.

"Rize-senpai! Everyone!" called out a voice just then. They turned around and saw Sharo was running towards them. "I'm sorry I'm a little late!"

"Yup, she was late." Chiya giggled a little.

Sharo then stopped in front of Rize and looked down shyly and blushed a bit. "I… I'm here… S-Senpai…"

Rize smiled towards her. "Glad you could make it."

'Ahhh Rize-senpai! I could just die happily now!' she thought secretly to herself as she swooned towards Rize.

"Everyone's here!" Maya exclaimed happily.

"Now the fun starts." Chiya then looked at Chino.

"I… I don't know what you mean." Chino slanted her eyes to the side not making eye contact. She was kind of embarrassed that she could actually talk to rabbits now when she was just a normal girl before.

"Now, now go on. Talk with the bunnies." Chiya giggled a bit.

"Y-You're not the boss of me…" Chino muttered as Cocoa put her on the ground nearby some of the other bunnies.

Everyone watched in anticipation as she approached the other bunny rabbits. Chino hopped over to a brown bunny and started talking to them. "H… Hello." Chino shyly said. 'This is weird. This was weird when I talked with Anko too.' she thought.

"Hello." the brown bunny had greeted back.

"I know this is going to sound strange but… have you ever been a human before?" Chino asked not sure what answer to expect.

"Not that I know of. I've been a baby bunny since I was born." they answered.

'I knew this was a waste of time.' Chino was disappointed. She had some glimmer of hope because of her friends but now that was washed away. That hope wasn't there anymore.

"Are you saying you used to be a human, dear?" asked the brown bunny.

"I uh… yeah." Chino nodded.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry I don't know how to help you. I hope you find your way back to your original body though." The brown bunny was sympathetic towards Chino.

"Yeah thank you anyways. Sorry to bother you." Chino hopped away to tell the others of what the brown bunny had said.

"No problem dear." The brown bunny then began chewing something on the ground. Probably grass or herbs.

Chino sighed as she stopped hopping towards them. "They said they have always been a bunny and they don't know anything about that."

"Ah I'm sorry Chino-chan." Cocoa gave Chino a little hug. "We can still keep trying."

"What's the use? All these bunnies are wild bunnies. They don't have any human homes or anything it's pointless."

"I guess we can go home if you want." Cocoa picked bunny Chino up again.

"I want to go home…" Chino felt like crying. She didn't know what else to do. She was stuck like this forever. There was no hope. She was going to be a bunny for the rest of her life and she knew it from the very beginning. She just wanted to crawl into her cage and sulk forever.

"Well I guess we are going home. She wants to go home." Cocoa said to everyone.

Sharo looked at Rize and whimpered. "Already?"

'I wanted to be with Rize-senpai longer.' she had thought of herself.

"That's okay as long as Chino will feel better soon. If she wants to go home then that is fine." said Rize.

Sharo's heart sank. 'But don't you want to be with me longer?' she thought.

"I will give Chino some bunny snacks and try to make her as happy as can be." Cocoa said.

"You can try I guess." sulked Chino.

"I hope you feel better Chino-chan." Megumi's eyes were worried. She just wanted her friend to feel better.

"Yeah eat some bunny snacks and warm up under a nice blanket. It will cheer you up." Maya suggested.

"Okay." was all Chino could say. She was heartbroken. She didn't have much to say at all.

"Talk to you guys later." Chiya saying her goodbye.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and left to go home. Cocoa carried Chino back to their place in her hands again.

As soon as Cocoa walked inside she announced she was home. "I'm home."

"Welcome home." greeted back "their" Dad.

"Hello Otou-san. (Dad) Chino is sad. We need to cheer her up." Cocoa was worried about her cute little sister. She had to do her best to have her be happy again.

"What's wrong Chino-chan?" asked her Dad.

"I'm going to be a bunny forever Dad." Chino was doing her best not to cry but she had cried anyways.

"Aw honey. I'm sure there is a way." comforted her Dad. It was his turn to hold Chino now. He put his hands near Cocoa's to show that he wanted to hold her. Cocoa gave Chino to her Dad.

"If there is a way why is grandpa still the way he is?" cried Chino frustrated.

"He hasn't found the answer yet either but I'm sure both of you would but…" her Dad stopped. "I think… your grandpa still wants to be a bunny. That's why he hasn't changed. He still wishes it."

"Why!? Why would anyone wish such a thing!?" yelled Chino. She didn't understand. Why did her grandpa still want to be a bunny when he could be human. 'Why would anyone choose the animal life?'

"I don't know he just does." Her Dad wished he could answer but he didn't know the reason either. He too, had also wondered the same thing. Why did his Dad want to be a bunny instead of a human father. He didn't know.

"Chino-chan. Let me bring you to your cage. I'll feed you bunny snacks and tuck you under a blanket so you can have a good sleep. I think if you sleep, you will feel better." suggested Cocoa.

Chino had nodded. "Okay."

Cocoa took Chino out of her Dad's hands and brought her to her cage. She fed her some bunny snacks which Chino ate sadly. 'They are delicious but I can't stop feeling this way.' she thought.

"Here's your blanket." Cocoa put a small blanket over Chino and made sure to tuck the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thank you Cocoa-san." whimpered Chino a little bit.

"Shhh. It's okay you go to sleep now." Cocoa said softly trying to soothe her.

Chino nodded and closed her eyes. She was really tired from all the crying. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been an hour or two since Chino fell asleep so Cocoa decided to checked on her to see if she had awakened. Cocoa walked into the room and saw she was still fast asleep with the blanket wrapped around her. Cocoa giggled a bit thinking she was cute even when she was sleeping. Cocoa left the room to let her continue to sleep. She didn't want to disturb her.

'I have to think of something else to help Chino-chan…' she thought. She remembered Chino's crying face and that made her even more desperate to try to help her. 'Maybe Onee-chan (big sister) would think of something. Maybe I should call her.'

Cocoa picked up the phone and started to dial Mocha's number hoping that she would answer her phone. She could leave a message but she was desperate and needed help right away. She was hoping Mocha could come today.

"Hello Imouto-chan." (little sister) Mocha had answered! 'Yes!' Cocoa was cheering in her head.

"Hello Onee-chan. I'm glad you answered. So I'm in a little trouble… well actually… Chino-chan is in trouble. I need to help her. And I need your help."

"Oh? What is the matter? What happened?" Mocha seemed very concerned.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain. You know Chino-chan's grandfather became a rabbit, right?" asked Cocoa.

"Yes. I remember her grandpa very clearly."

"Well… the same thing has happened to Chino-chan."

"Must run in the family?" asked Mocha.

"We don't know why she suddenly changed but maybe that could be the reason. But I need you to come down possibly today so you could help us. Chino-chan was very sad today and she's resting right now and it would just be really nice if you could come."

There was a long pause. Cocoa thought she had been cut off at first until Mocha finally said. "Very well. I will come down there today. It should take me a couple hours but I will do my best to help."

"Ah thank you so much Onee-chan! I'll be sure to make you some coffee when you come down here."

"Of course. Anything for my little sisters."

"See you later, Onee-chan."

"See you soon."

They both hung up the phone. "Alright now we just have to wait for Mocha to come. Chino-chan should be awake by the time she gets here. She doesn't live too close so that should give plenty of time." Cocoa was thinking to herself.

She thought about checking up on Chino again but decided against it. 'I wonder what I should do in the meantime.'

It was a Saturday so there was no work or school. She had to think of something she could do for a couple of hours. It shouldn't take her long to go shopping for some things she needed. She would probably be back by the time Mocha came by.

"Alright, shopping it is." Cocoa found a pen and paper to write some ingredients for what they needed for dinner that night. She needed to get enough for 3 people because she decided that she would ask Mocha to stay for dinner as another way to thank her. Chino and Tippy would eat rabbit food so they didn't count. She just had to decide what to make.

"Onee-chan really likes Sukiyaki Hot Pot and the recipe I have makes enough for 4 people so I think that's what I'll get to make."

Cocoa found the recipe card she had and started writing down what she needed. She wrote down that she needed '250ml of sukiyaki sauce, 100g shirataki noodles, 1 pack of tofu, 320g of Japanese rice, 300g sukiyaki beef, 1 pack of enoki mushrooms, 1 spring onion, ½ chinese cabbage and 4 eggs.'

'That should be enough for everyone and people could even have seconds.' Cocoa got everything that she needed like money and her keys and started to walk to the grocery store. The grocery store wasn't very far away from them so it didn't take her long to get there. She got everything that she needed. She had a little trouble finding the shirataki noodles but a kind lady showed her where they were. Pretty soon she was in line checking out and bought everything that she needed.

By the time Cocoa got home Mocha had not arrived yet but she was sure she was going to come pretty soon. She put all the groceries away and when she was done she heard a knock at the door. "That must be her." Cocoa ran to the door right away and opened it. And there she was, her sister.

"Onee-chan!" Cocoa immediately hugged her sister. It has been a long time since she last saw her.

"Hello Cocoa-chan." Mocha hugged her back and held up two tied up bento boxes. "I brought lunch for us."

"Ah thank you so much, Onee-chan!" She completely forgot about lunch. Her sister was a great help. Mocha took very good care of her. Cocoa grabbed the bento she had handed to her and opened it to see what her bento looked like. When she opened it she saw a Hanami Bento. Hanami Bento was one of her favorite bentos that Mocha makes for her. It had chirashi sushi, Japanese fried chicken, goma-ae sesame and spinach salad, inari sushi, ankake meatballs, maki sushi rolls, 6 strawberries, 1 chopped kiwi, 3 dango dumplings and sweet red bean mochi for dessert.

"Can we eat now?" Cocoa was so excited after seeing her favorite bento.

"Sure!" Mocha decided to open her bento as well.

"Let me see if Chino-chan is awake. She was sleeping. I'll be right back." Cocoa left to go to Chino's bedroom. Chino was indeed awake she was on top of her blanket.

"Glad you're awake Chino-chan. Onee-chan is here. We were getting ready to eat so I was wondering if you needed any food.

"Mocha-san is here? Why?" asked Chino.

"She's going to try to help you." smiled Cocoa. She looked to see Chino's food bowl. It was pretty empty so she got some bunny food and filled it up.

"I don't think she can help…" sighed Chino.

"You don't know that." Cocoa was done pouring the food in the food bowl. "It could turn out just fine."

"We'll see." Chino began nibbling a little on her food. She was pretty hungry.

"I'll be back. Onee-chan and I are going to eat too." Cocoa began to exit the room.

"Okay." was all Chino could mutter while she nibbled on her food.

Mocha was sitting at a table and had her bento open. She looked like she was waiting for Cocoa to come back.

"How come you're not eating yet?" asked Cocoa.

"I wanted to show you my bento." Mocha gestured towards her pretty bento. It looked like it had a flower theme as well. It had beef and asparagus rolls, pawn tempura onigiri, fresh prawns, bamboo shoots, kamaboko fish cake slices, lotus root slices, and grilled fish.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Cocoa exclaimed. She was in awe of her sister's cooking. Cocoa couldn't cook as good as her. Cocoa was good at cooking but not with pretty bento's like these. They definitely wouldn't look as delicious.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy yours." Mocha began to open her chopsticks in order to dig into her meal.

"I always love your cooking, Onee-chan." Cocoa found the chopsticks in her bento and opened hers as well.

"I'm glad." Mocha gave a smile then picked up her grilled fish first.

"Itadakimasu!" (what they say in Japan before eating meal. Means thanks for the food.) she said then began to bite into it.

"Itadakimasu!" Cocoa did the same and decided to pick her fried chicken to eat first and took a bite.

"Delicious!" Cocoa gushed after she had taken her first bite. But then she noticed something. "Onee-chan, you made more for me than you did for yourself."

"I didn't want you to become hungry so I made you extra."

"You really didn't have to do that Onee-chan. I'm sure I won't go hungry."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Cocoa began eating the rest of her bento.

"No problem." Mocha smiled and then began eating the rest of her bento as well.

Soon they had both eaten all of their food and were full to their stomachs, especially Cocoa.

"Ah, I can't eat another bite but it was all so delicious." Cocoa patted her full belly. She had ate all of the food but she thought maybe she might explode but it was all worth it if she was going to.

"Glad you liked it." Mocha began tying up the bento boxes but Cocoa stopped her. "No, Onee-chan. I can wash the bento's for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Mocha.

Cocoa nodded.

"Thank you, Cocoa-chan." Mocha was very appreciative of her sister. She had to give her a smile.

"You're welcome. I'll wash them now and then you can bring them home and use them again next time. This is my thanks." Cocoa brought the bento's to the sink and started to hand wash them. Soon she was done and left them to dry. If they didn't dry all the way later she would hand dry it.

"Do you want to see Chino-chan?" asked Cocoa.

"Yes! Where is she?"

"She's in her room. I'll show you the way." Cocoa took Mocha's hand and guided her to Chino's room. Once they entered the room Mocha saw Chino in her little cage with her blanket.

"Why is she in a cage?" asked Mocha.

"We got her a cage so it would be like a little house for her. We don't even lock the cage though," Cocoa opened the cage a little to show her. "See? We don't lock it up so she's free to roam around the room."

"Ah I see. May I hold her?" asked Mocha with her hands out.

"I'm not a pet…" sighed Chino.

"Of course!" Cocoa picked Chino up and put her into Mocha's hands.

"Ahhh! So fluffy, fluffy!" giggled Mocha as she nuzzled Chino's fur.

"Okay, that's enough now…" Chino muttered.

"So, do you have any ideas on how to get Chino-chan back?" asked Cocoa with some hope in her eyes.

"I thought about it on the way here but… I have no idea!" laughed Mocha.

"I knew it…" sighed Chino.

"But at least I got to cuddle with Chino-chan!" Mocha was still snuggling Chino.

"You're just as bad as Cocoa-san." said Chino closing her eyes as she got snuggled. She wasn't enjoying it one bit.

"What do we do then? It's going to be some time before dinner and I made Dad and you dinner tonight." Cocoa was a little worried.

"Aww, you shouldn't have Cocoa-chan. Thank you." Mocha smiled.

"Well it was the least I could do with you coming all the way here and making us bento lunches."

"I'm not sure what we can do. But I can try my best to think of something! We can all think of something!" Mocha was cheerful and positive even in these kind of situations.

"Alright! Let's start brainstorming." Cocoa smiled trying to be positive too.

"I'm not sure about this…" Chino muttered.

So it has been decided that they would do their best in brainstorming.

A/N: So I wasn't sure where to end this chapter. It wasn't originally planned so I'm sorry if it was ended badly. I'll try to end better in the next chapter. I'm just not good at ending chapters honestly and it was getting pretty long and I think if I continued it, it would have just gotten really long and I didn't want that to happen. The food in this chapter wasn't my idea either I am actually not very knowledgeable when it comes to Japanese food. Like I have some idea but I'm not really sure what is actually in bento boxes and Japanese meals. The website I took the recipes off was en It's a pretty cool website if you want to check it out, it has a lot of recipes but I don't think I could ever make any of the stuff on there it's too complex for me. But anyways until next time! See you!


End file.
